L'histoire d'Antoine Wiertz ou comment un Cracmol prend le pouvoir
by AndouilleEtSushi
Summary: Le monde de la Magie a ses secrets et ses tabous. Particulièrement en temps de guerre. Lorsque l'on naît sans pouvoirs dans une société qui n'accepte pas la différence, on déchante. Vite. Antoine va en faire les frais et n'en sortira pas indemne…
1. I Tout est mal qui commence mal

Coucou nos petits Pères Noël en chocolat !

Bienvenue dans l'histoire d'Antoine Wiertz, un Cracmol pas tout à fait comme les autres… Cette fiction fera environ 7 chapitres si on respecte notre découpage (Ahah).

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas notre univers, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le premier tome de **La Voie Oubliée** ( _LVO pour les intimes)_ pour lire cette fiction mais n'hésitez pas à la lire avant celle-ci si vous voulez vous éviter des spoilers pour plus tard :)

LVO vous manquait ? Après le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue, vous avez envie d'en savoir plus ? Ahahah, vous allez être servis car voici l'histoire de l'homme le plus étrange et mystérieux de la première partie de LVO… Antoine Wiertz, le Concierge !

Êtes-vous prêts à plonger dans son histoire ? Alors installez-vous confortablement et c'est parti !

* * *

 **L'HISTOIRE D'ANTOINE WIERTZ ou comment un Cracmol prend le pouvoir**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Tout est mal qui commence mal**

* * *

Pétronille Louvier et Gottfried Wiertz se sont aimés dès le premier regard. Pour eux, c'était une évidence.

Gottfried, né et élevé au Royaume-Uni non loin de chez ses tantes et grand-mère maternelle, aimait voyager à travers l'Europe, en particulier en Allemagne, terre d'origine de son père. Il avait décidé de passer quelque temps en France l'été de ses vingt-quatre ans pour profiter de la culture sorcière et moldue de ce pays.

Hébergé chez un ami de ses parents non loin de Versailles à la fin du mois de juillet, alors qu'il faisait une chaleur épouvantable, il s'était rendu avec la famille de ce dernier dans un village sorcier de la forêt de Brocéliande, Skirioù-Druidhean, pour échapper à la canicule, se promener au milieu des arbres et se baigner dans les cascades.

C'était dans la boutique de matériel de Quidditch qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Il était entré, avait mis du temps à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité de la pièce et avait commencé à inspecter les outils de réparation de balais proposés et leur prix. En effet, le sien tirait un peu à gauche dans les virages et cela devenait particulièrement handicapant lorsqu'il traversait des turbulences.

Une voix s'était élevée derrière lui, demandant "Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? ". Gottfried s'était retourné, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que venait de prononcer la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, une magnifique blonde auréolée de la lumière transperçant la vitrine du magasin. Il en était resté bouche bée d'émerveillement et d'incompréhension. " Oh, vous ne devez pas parler français… _How can I help you_ ? " avait-elle tenté dans un anglais teinté d'un délicieux accent.

Gottfried avait subitement oublié son balai et ses problèmes de trajectoire et avait invité celle qui deviendrait sa femme à dîner, pour ne plus jamais la quitter.

L'union avait été rapidement programmée à l'équinoxe du printemps suivant, comme le voulait la tradition des sorciers du village d'origine de Pétronille et un an plus tard, le 26 mars 1984, naissait Antoine. Antoine Wiertz. Le garçon qui deviendrait Concierge de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard des années plus tard, mais… Le chemin qui le mènerait à son destin ne serait pas de ceux tracés à l'avance…

* * *

Peu après la naissance d'Antoine, ses parents et lui déménagèrent en Ecosse, dans un village sorcier qui avait presque disparu suite à la chute de Voldemort. Les habitants avaient presque tous fui vers des villes plus grandes et plus sûres, à l'étranger, ou bien étaient morts au combat ou emprisonnés.

Antoine n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis lorsqu'il était encore tout petit. Les seuls enfants de son âge qu'il côtoyait étaient ses cousins germains côté paternel. Ils n'étaient pas tendres avec lui. Il était le plus jeune alors il était toujours celui qui avait le mauvais rôle dans leurs grands jeux.

Un matin quelques jours après l'anniversaire de ses quatre ans, Antoine entendit un bruit inhabituel dans le village si calme jusqu'alors. Il dévala les escaliers aussi vite que lui permettaient ses petites jambes d'enfant et colla son nez à la fenêtre du salon pour découvrir, oh surprise !, que de nouveaux habitants étaient en train d'emménager dans la maison juste en face de la sienne. Et il lui sembla… Oui, c'était bien ça ! Un garçon de son âge voletait autour de ses parents sur un mini-balai alors qu'ils déchargaient leurs affaires d'une énorme caisse qui avait dû servir de Portoloin-Déménageur.

\- Maman, maman, papa ! Venez voir ça ! hurla le petit garçon en courant dans la chambre de ses parents pour leur sauter dessus.

\- Hum…

\- On dort, mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Venez voir, venez voir, venez voir. Il y a, il y a, il y a des, des, des…

\- Calme-toi, Antoine, l'apaisa sa mère qui venait de se redresser pour l'attirer vers lui et lui caressait maintenant les cheveux. Alors, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Des gens qui emménagent juste en face ! Et il y a un petit garçon de mon âge !

\- Oh mais c'est super, nous irons les saluer après le petit déjeuner, d'accord ?

\- Maintenant, maintenant, maintenant !

\- Antoine, intervint son père de sa grosse voix grave. Nous allons au moins leur laisser le temps de s'installer chez eux, d'accord ? Nous n'allons tout de même pas les déranger de si bonne heure, encore vêtus de nos pyjamas et le ventre grondant de faim alors qu'ils font léviter des meubles dans tous les sens. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Si… répondit un Antoine renfrogné et fronçant les sourcils. Mais ils ont peut-être déjà fini ! termina-t-il en retrouvant le sourire, plein d'espoir et provoquant l'hilarité de ses parents.

Le petit garçon avait la même impatience qu'un matin de Noël. Le petit déjeuner, sa douche et celles de ses parents lui parurent durer des heures si bien qu'au milieu de la matinée, il avait tellement couru partout pour essayer de faire accélérer le mouvement qu'il s'endormit sur le canapé.

Pétronille vint le réveiller pour qu'il puisse souhaiter la bienvenue à leurs nouveaux voisins. Cette perspective le sortit du sommeil aussi sûrement qu'une douche froide et il sautilla dans l'allée de la maison d'en face, devançant ses parents qui lui avaient donné l'autorisation de frapper lui-même à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une petite femme rousse et athlétique. Derrière ses jambes se tenait un petit garçon tout aussi roux qu'elle et au visage constellé de taches de son. Ce dernier se mit à tirer la jupe de sa mère qui était en train de discuter avec les parents d'Antoine, qui n'accordait aucune attention aux affaires des adultes.

\- Maman, maman…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je peux lui montrer ma collection de cartes Chocogrenouilles ? S'il te plaît, demanda-t-il en pointant Antoine du doigt.

\- Oui, si ses parents veulent bien.

\- Accordé.

Il ne fallut pas un mot de plus de la part de Gottfried pour qu'Antoine se rue à l'intérieur de la maison, suivant le rouquin qui deviendrait son seul et meilleur ami : Tom Shepley, fils des deux meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de l'époque.

* * *

Le jour de ses sept ans fut la journée la plus difficile de l'enfance d'Antoine. C'est le jour où il se rendit compte qu'il ne serait jamais un sorcier.

Il n'avait jusque là montré aucune prédisposition pour la magie, contrairement à Tom qui, dès l'âge de cinq ans, avait fait exploser un miroir parce qu'il avait été contrarié de ne pas pouvoir monter sur un vrai balai de course.

Entouré de toute sa famille ainsi que ses cousins dont certains allaient commencer leur scolarité à Poudlard à la rentrée suivante, il souffla ses bougies sans grand enthousiasme. Il savait désormais. Il en avait déjà parlé avec ses parents. Il savait qu'il était Cracmol. Il y avait très peu de chance que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Ce jour-là, ses cousins ne prirent même pas la peine de l'intégrer à leurs jeux habituels d'Aurors contre Mages Noirs ou de Fléreur perché.

Ils se contentèrent de l'ignorer.

Heureusement que Tom était là. Il saisit la main d'Antoine au moment où personne ne le regardait pour le traîner dans le jardin, sous l'arbre préféré des petits garçons.

\- Regarde ! fit Tom en pointant les branches hautes de l'arbre.

\- Bah quoi ? Je sais très bien qu'il y a un arbre ici, on vient là tous les jours… répondit-il en croisant les bras, refusant de lever la tête.

\- Mais regarde, je te dis !

Tom lui tira le bras encore une fois, le forçant à lui obéir. Antoine jeta un oeil vers le sommet du chêne et découvrit le plus beau cadeau qu'on ait pu lui faire jusqu'à présent. Une superbe cabane en bois, avec une échelle, un ponton, des fenêtres et tout !

\- Wouah, c'est génial, mais… Mais…

\- J'ai demandé à mes parents et aux tiens si on pouvait avoir une cabane pour ton anniversaire. Ils ont accepté et ils ont tout fabriqué dans la nuit ! Je les ai un peu aidés pour peindre l'écriteau.

\- "Cette cabane est réservée au génialissime Antoine Wiertz et à son acolyte Tom Shepley". Wouah ! s'exclama encore une fois le garçon, incapable de bouger.

\- Allez viens, on monte !

Les enfants se jetèrent à l'assaut des échelons avec énergie et atteignirent sans le moindre effort la cabane. C'était la plus belle cabane en bois dans un arbre au monde, Antoine en était persuadé.

\- On fait une partie de Dames explosives ?

\- Oh oui !

C'est ainsi que pendant un peu plus de deux ans, la cabane dans le chêne devint le terrain de jeu préféré d'Antoine et Tom.

* * *

Mois de juin 1993. Antoine et Tom avaient alors 9 ans. Tom auraient plutôt dit 9 ans et demi le concernant parce qu'il était né au mois de janvier et à cet âge le "et demi" change tout. Cela le rapprochait de sa rentrée à Poudlard qui aurait lieu deux ans et deux mois plus tard, si tout se passait bien.

Cette perspective déprimait Antoine. Ses parents avaient déjà prévus de l'envoyer prendre des cours dans un collège moldu auquel il pourrait se rendre en bus à partir d'un arrêt dans un village voisin. Cela ne l'enchantait guère mais il était bien conscient qu'il fallait bien qu'il apprenne des choses lui aussi et qu'il se fasse des amis un peu moins… Enfin un peu plus… Comme lui.

Le 15 juin, comme tous les matins, Antoine alla frapper à la porte des Shepley pour que Tom vienne jouer avec lui dans la cabane. C'est sa mère qui ouvrit, le visage ravagé par les larmes et des cernes tombant jusqu'au milieu des joues.

\- Bon-bonjour Madame. Est-ce que Tom…

Il fut interrompu par un violent sanglot de la maman de son ami. Le père de ce dernier apparut à son tour dans l'embrasure de la porte, les traits tirés et le regard vide.

\- Antoine… Tom est… Très malade.

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Le guérisseur vient de partir. Il a une scrofulite. La maladie s'est déclarée cette nuit.

\- Il va guérir, n'est-ce pas ?

La mère de Tom éclata à nouveau en sanglots et partit en courant vers le fond de la maison. Son mari s'accroupit devant Antoine et lui attrapa l'épaule fermement, comme pour lui intimer de rester fort. Le coeur du jeune garçon battait à tout rompre. Il appréhendait plus que tout la réponse à sa question.

\- Il y a plusieurs formes de scrofulite et apparamment, celle qu'a contractée Tom...

L'homme s'arrêta de parler un instant, comme s'il voulait s'empêcher de pleurer lui aussi.

\- C'est la forme la plus grave. Il ne pourra pas guérir. Il… ne lui reste que quelques jours.

Antoine se figea. Il ne se rappela pas de ce qui se passa dans les heures qui suivirent. Il avait dû s'évanouir car il se réveilla dans le canapé de son salon, recouvert d'une couverture épaisse, la tête sur les genoux de sa maman. Il resta longtemps allongé là, ne comprenant pas tout ce qui se passait ou ne le voulant pas.

Il ne revit Tom que le jour de son enterrement, le jour du solstice d'été. Il ne reconnut pas dans cette figure pâle et inanimée le garçon qu'il avait connu, si joyeux, si courageux et espiègle. C'était le visage de ce garçon-là dont il voulait se souvenir. Pas de celui porté en terre.

Il perdit ce jour-là son meilleur ami mais également une part de lui-même. Son innocence.

* * *

1997\. Voldemort était de retour officiellement depuis plus d'un an et le Ministère de la Magie était désormais tombé entre ses mains. La panique montait dans tout le pays. Gottfried avait peur pour son fils Cracmol, pour sa femme de sang-mêlé et étrangère, et dans une moindre mesure pour lui-même, fervent défenseur des droits des Cracmols et des Moldus depuis plusieurs années. Autant dire qu'ils étaient dans le collimateur du pouvoir et qu'il était préférable pour eux de fuir le Royaume-Uni avant qu'ils soient emprisonnés ou tués.

C'est ainsi qu'au début de l'automne 1997, la famille Wiertz prit une décision qui changea le cours de son destin pour toujours. Ils devaient partir. Ils avaient tout prévu. Il leur fallait rejoindre la demeure familiale française de Pétronille à Skirioù-Druidhean, inhabitée depuis la mort de ses parents cinq ans plus tôt.

Antoine avait treize ans et s'apprêtait à rentrer en classe de quatrième lorsque ses parents lui annoncèrent la nouvelle. Il fut surpris mais pas tant que ça. Il sentit quelque chose changer en lui, comme si la peur qui s'était immiscée dans son être pendant plus d'une année jusqu'à présent avait décidé de s'échapper pour laisser place à un intense soulagement. Ils allaient quitter le pays et la menace qui pesait sur eux en permanence.

Ils préparèrent des bagages très légers, contenant le strict minimum pour survivre deux jours, y compris quelques vivres. Un matin, à l'aube, car tous les grands voyages débutent à l'aube, ils quittèrent leur maison pour se rendre à l'arrêt de bus du village moldu voisin. Antoine s'empêcha de regarder une dernière fois la maison qui l'avait vu grandir et devenir un adolescent. Dans laquelle il venait de laisser tous ses jeux, ses vêtements, ses cours, ses souvenirs. Sauf un. Il gardait toujours précieusement l'écriteau de la cabane en bois, rétréci magiquement par son père et monté sur un bracelet de cuir qui ne quittait jamais son poignet.

Ils prirent le bus en direction de Glasgow. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser des moyens de transport non magiques à cause des nombreux contrôles effectués. En plus de cela, Pétronille ne supportait pas le transplanage. Elle n'utilisait que celui d'escorte et uniquement en cas d'urgence. Cependant, une rumeur menaçait ceux qui voyageaient par la terre. Des Rafleurs se seraient spécialisés dans la traque des sorciers ou apparentés fuyant leurs convocations au Ministère, mais ça, Pétronille et Gottfried n'en touchèrent pas un mot à Antoine, de peur de le faire paniquer.

Ils prirent le train sans trop de difficultés jusqu'à Bristol puis un autre bus jusqu'à Poole, sur la côte. Il plantèrent leur tente enchantée dans le bois le plus proche du port. Ils ne pouvaient pas dormir à l'hôtel car leur stock d'argent moldu était juste suffisant pour leur permettre de payer leurs différents trajets. Heureusement, ils avaient déjà tous des passeports et des cartes d'identité moldues parce qu'ils allaient souvent en France et en Allemagne rendre visite à leur famille.

L'embarquement sur leur bateau pour Cherbourg était prévu dans la nuit à trois heures heures. Ils dormirent tous les uns contre les autres, plus pour se sentir en sécurité que pour se tenir chaud, la tente étant chauffée magiquement. Une fois en France, ils pourraient enfin prendre le bus magique local pour arriver directement à destination.

Pétronille réveilla doucement son fils d'une caresse sur la joue aux alentours de deux heures. Ils devaient ranger leurs affaires et se préparer à partir, en prenant garde à ne laisser aucune trace de leur passage derrière eux.

Ils se mirent en route vers le port, leurs souffles formant des nuages de gouttelettes d'eau autour de leurs visages. Antoine s'appuyait sur ses parents, tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormait presque en marchant.

Ils parvinrent enfin à destination et attendirent l'ouverture du guichet d'embarquement. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Quelques dizaines de personnes les entouraient, les enfants dormant dans les bras de leurs parents, les jeunes couples sur les genoux l'un de l'autre.

\- Maman, combien de temps va durer la traversée ?

\- Environ cinq heures.

\- Et à quelle heure on va partir ?

\- Je pense que le bateau sortira du port vers trois heures et demi. Je crois que l'embarquement des voitures commençait plus tôt que celui des passagers à pied.

\- D'accord… J'ai hâte qu'on soit en France. Je n'ai pas peur, hein ! se défendit Antoine, peu convaincu et tremblotant. Mais j'ai hâte d'arriver à Skirioù-Druidhean. On n'y est pas allés depuis la mort de Papidou et Maminou.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai hâte mon ange. Moi aussi…

Antoine ne reprit pas sa mère lorsqu'elle l'appela "mon ange". Pourtant, depuis un an ou deux, il ne supportait plus ce surnom qu'il trouvait trop gamin. Cette fois, il la laissa faire. Il était redevenu un petit enfant et il avait besoin de tout l'amour de ses parents. Il n'était pas si grand finalement. Treize ans, c'est à la fois beaucoup et très peu…

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous invite à vous présenter à l'une des trois portes d'embarquement, munis de vos billets et de vos pièces d'identité. Merci.

La voix avait jailli très fortement du haut parleur situé juste au-dessus de la famille Wiertz, qui sursauta dans un bel ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas tellement besoin de surprise.

\- C'est parti pour la France ! Pétronille, tu peux attraper les billets dans la poche arrière de mon sac à dos ? Merci, mon amour. Fiston, prends un peu le sac à dos de ta mère, ça la déchargera, elle l'a porté pendant toute la marche.

\- Oui, Papa, je m'en charge !

Content d'avoir une responsabilité dans le voyage, Antoine se chargea avec enthousiasme du bagage et suivit ses parents sur la rampe leur permettant d'accéder au bateau. Le couple assis à côté d'eux pendant leur attente les suivit, ainsi qu'une longue file derrière eux.

\- Bonjour, je vous souhaite une bonne traversée. Bonjour, bonne traversée. Très bien merci, bonne traversée.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bateau, ils cherchèrent la cabine qu'ils avaient réservée afin de pouvoir dormir un peu avant d'arriver.

\- C04, C04… Ah, la voilà !

\- Je vois que nous sommes voisins de cabine, lança une voix non loin d'eux.

Il s'agissait du couple qui les suivait déjà depuis la file d'attente.

\- Ah, bonjour ! En effet. J'espère que le bateau ne tanguera pas trop, que l'on puisse dormir.

Le couple s'approcha d'eux.

\- Je l'espère aussi ! Enfin, dit l'homme en glissant sa main dans sa veste, peut-être n'en sera-t-il pas de même vous concernant !

Il dégaina une baguette magique de sa poche intérieure, imité par son acolyte. Gottfried s'interposa entre eux et sa famille.

\- _Expelliarmus_ !

Les baguettes de Gottfried et Pétronille s'envolèrent pour atterrir dans les mains des intrus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Lâchez ces baguettes.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en mesure de vous défendre. On a bien entendu que vous cherchiez à fuir vers Skirioù-Druidhean. Des comme vous, on en attrape tous les jours dans ce bateau. On amasse une vraie petite fortune à ramener des Sang de Bourbe, des Sang-Mêlé, des Cracmols et autres traîtres à leur sang au Ministère.

Des Rafleurs !

\- Baissez vos baguettes, je vous dis ! Nous partons seulement en vacances !

\- Bien sûr, des sorciers prenant le bateau. C'est tout à fait plausible. Surtout qu'on a vérifié le fichier. Je pense que nous avons affaire à…

\- A la famille Wiertz, chef. Père traître à son sang, mère sang-mêlé et fils probablement Cracmol. Il n'est répertorié dans aucune école de magie.

\- Bonne pioche. Une prise comme ça, ça peut rapporter au bas mot une bonne centaine de Gallions.

\- Ne touchez pas à un cheveu de ma famille ou sinon !

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous croyiez vraiment que …

Pendant que le Rafleur parlait, Pétronille chuchota "A trois, on part en courant pour les disperser et se donner du temps. Antoine, tu suis ton père, il te fera transplaner. Il reviendra me chercher après."

\- Un…

\- Belle baguette sinon Madame, vous l'avez probablement volée, non ?

\- Deux…

\- Après vous savez, je suis pas particulièrement raciste, je fais ça surtout pour l'argent.

\- Trois !

Gottfried sauta sur les Rafleurs et décocha un coup de poing dans le sternum de l'homme et un coup de pied dans le menton de la femme. Ils laissèrent échapper les baguettes du couple que Gottfried rattrapa. Il garda sa propre baguette et lança l'autre à sa femme qui la saisit au vol. Gottfried et Pétronille, après un regard douloureux mais déterminé, se mirent à courir chacun dans une direction opposée, Antoine courant devant son père qui le couvrait. Des sortilèges fusaient entre leur poursuivant et son père alors qu'ils cherchaient un recoin où s'arrêter pour transplaner.

En pleine course, au détour d'un couloir, Gottfried saisit la main de son fils. Antoine fut soudain victime d'une violente nausée. Il ne distinguait plus le haut du bas, tout était flou. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il trébucha sur un sol dur et froid.

Un silence étrange les entourait. Antoine leva les yeux vers son père et regarda autour de lui.

\- Je nous ai faits transplaner dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Ne bouge surtout pas, je reviens tout de suite avec ta mère.

\- Attends Papa, je…

Gottfried disparut dans un _clac_ sonore.

\- … t'aime.

Antoine se retrouva seul. Il décida de s'appuyer contre l'arbre le plus proche. La pleine lune éclairait la forêt autour de lui. Il frissonna, espérant que ses parents ne tarderaient pas à apparaître sous ses yeux.

Les minutes lui parurent des heures. Les bruits des animaux nocturnes étaient effrayants. Antoine avait déjà fait un peu de camping mais jamais il ne s'était retrouvé aussi isolé.

Soudain, un nouveau _clac_ retentit, le faisant sursauter. Son coeur rata un battement. Son père était penché sur une silhouette allongée sur le sol. Il pleurait.

Antoine s'approcha. Du sang dégoulinait de l'arcade sourcilière de son père et ses vêtements semblaient déchirés par endroits. La silhouette, c'était sa mère. Mais elle ne bougeait pas.

\- Papa, parvint-il à articuler d'une voix tremblante. Maman… Elle… elle dort ?

Gottfried secoua la tête sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir la bouche. Il attrapa Antoine par la taille. Ce dernier s'écroula à moitié sur les genoux de son père qui le serra très fort dans ses bras. Une mare de sang grandissait autour des cheveux de Pétronille. Gottfried ferma les yeux de sa femme dans un geste délicat, débordant d'amour, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal.

Puis ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Antoine n'aurait su dire combien de temps. Il finit par s'endormir et son père l'enroula dans sa veste et le déposa au pied d'un arbre, à quelques mètres du cadavre de sa mère.

Quand Antoine se réveilla, il vit Gottfried une pelle à la main, creusant avec rage le trou qui servirait de tombe à celle qu'il avait aimée et qu'il continuerait à aimer toute sa vie. Son visage était furieux. La lumière de la lune se refléta dans la larme qui naquit au coin de son oeil pour disparaître dans le creux de sa joue.

A ce moment précis, Antoine n'aurait pas pu croire que le soleil se lèverait à nouveau au matin. Pour lui, tout ne serait qu'obscurité à présent car selon lui, il avait tué sa mère. Si seulement il n'avait pas parlé de Skirioù-Druidhean, jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé, il en était certain. Et s'il avait été sorcier, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Il aurait pu la défendre. Oui, tout était de sa faute...


	2. II Skirioù-Druidhean

_Coucou nos petites croziflettes ! (si vous connaissez pas, désolé vous avez raté le meilleur plat du monde !)_

 _Bienvenue dans la suite de l'histoire d'Antoine Wiertz qui se passe, comme vous avez pu le deviner… En Bretagne ! Etes-vous prêt pour un plongeon dans l'adolescence du Cracmol le plus fou de sa génération ?_

Réponse à la review anonyme :

Oupsy, désolée **Littlesis** , on a failli oublier de te répondre ! On est contentes que tu aies lu et apprécié ce premier chapitre :D Niveau côté obscur, c'est un peu l'idée. Fais toutes les références SW que tu voudras, surtout si tu nous fais quelques bruits de Chewbacca ;) Sinon, très bonne intuition, ça va finir par partir en pistache. Bonne lecture de la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Skirioù-Druidhean ou pourquoi rester coincé dans le passé** **est une mauvaise idée**

* * *

\- C'est ici.

La voix laconique de son père le fit sortir de ses rêves brumeux. Antoine releva la tête pour observer la maison délabrée qui lui faisait face. Ils avaient tout fuit, tout abandonné et tout perdu pour ça ? Un rictus de dégoût lui traversa le visage. Gottfried ne le remarqua pas, occupé à ouvrir la porte dégondée d'un _Alohomora_ qui tordit le ventre du jeune Cracmol.

Ils avaient marché toute la matinée suivant _sa_ disparition sans s'arrêter, ne ressentant ni la faim ni la fatigue. Ils étaient comme vidés de toute vie. Deux pantins à qui on venait de couper les fils.

A peine arrivé à Skirioù-Druidhean et Antoine n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Le village n'était pas très grand, regroupant simplement quelques maisons, et les petits commerces se comptaient sur les doigts d'une moitié de main. Gottfried l'avait amené jusqu'à la baraque la plus éloignée de ce qui semblait être le centre-ville. L'endroit où il allait vivre ses prochaines années. Il enjamba le pas de la porte et suivit son père à l'intérieur de la vieille maison, notant à peine les moutons de poussière qui montaient à l'assaut de ses chaussures.

Il regarda son père marmonner quelques mots en agitant sa baguette pour faire disparaître les ustensiles cassés qui jonchaient le sol du salon et de la cuisine. Tournant autour de lui-même, il détailla l'intérieur de la maison. L'escalier devait mener aux chambres en haut et la porte face à lui… Peut-être une bibliothèque ? L'intérêt prit le pas sur son dégoût et il l'ouvrit à la volée… Pour faillir se manger l'énorme araignée qui avait décidé de s'installer dans l'encadrement de la porte. Antoine battit précipitamment en retraite avant de se prendre un objet non identifié dans les pieds et de s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol, devant son père. L'objet en question émit un puissant "Iiiiiiirk" de protestation avant de détaler à toutes jambes. Génial. Des souris et des araignées. Il ne manquait plus que les serpents et la panoplie serait complète.

\- Ta chambre est à l'étage. Va poser tes affaires, lui jeta son père sans le regarder. Je vais aller faire des courses au village.

Antoine acquiesça avant de réajuster son sac sur les épaules et de commencer l'ascension de l'escalier grinçant. L'appréhension le saisit. Et si sa chambre était dans le même état que le reste de la maison ? Comment allait-il faire sans baguette ? Indécis, il s'arrêta sur le palier et regarda les trois portes du couloir. Laquelle donnait sur sa chambre ?

La première porte qu'il poussa le fit éternuer. La poussière avait réussi à s'infiltrer jusque dans ses narines. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitué à la pénombre, il laissa son regard dériver sur les différents éléments de la pièce. Un lit une place lui faisait face, imposant avec ses montants d'où pendaient un vieux tissu troué qui avait dû être rose dans un lointain passé. Il avait trouvé sa chambre. La chambre d'enfance de sa mère. Il se dirigea résolument vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Le courant frais qui le traversa lui emplit les poumons d'air pur. Les rayons du soleil, timides, éclairèrent à peine la moitié de la pièce.

Une grande armoire prenait son appui contre un des murs, seul meuble qui semblait ne pas avoir subi d'intempéries. Un grincement horrible retentit lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, de vieux habits oubliés. Des petites robes d'été, des tenues d'équitation… Il fut un temps où la famille de sa mère était riche. En fouillant dans les affaires rangées en tas, une photo s'échappa. Antoine s'accroupit pour la ramasser, ses doigts laissant de longues traces sur le parquet sale. Il souffla sur la photo pour enlever la poussière qui venait de s'y accrocher et s'assit sur le lit pour l'observer.

Il reconnut sa mère au premier coup d'oeil. Elle avait quoi… 15 ans ? Si jeune et pleine de vie… Un jeune garçon rieur lui entourait les épaules, dans un geste à la fois protecteur et empli d'amour. Qui était-ce ? Son père ne la connaissait pas encore à l'époque, ce ne pouvait donc être lui. Sa mère aurait-elle été amoureuse avant ?

Il serra la photo contre son coeur avant de la poser précautionneusement sur la petite table de chevet. Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Il avait hâte que son père revienne pour aménager la pièce.

Il ne pouvait se douter que ce serait la dernière fois que Gottfried l'aiderait.

Antoine avait 14 ans. Il s'ennuyait. Il avait depuis longtemps découvert tous les secrets de la maison d'enfance de sa mère. Seule la chambre de son père lui est interdite d'accès, mais il n'aurait voulu la visiter pour rien au monde. Le petit bureau, unique autre pièce du rez-de-chaussée avec les toilettes, l'avait captivé pendant au moins un mois à son arrivée, le temps qu'il épluche les quelques livres et parchemins qui y trainaient encore. Son père avait tout brûlé dans un accès de colère la semaine précédente, excepté un petit livre pour enfant sur les druides de la Bretagne Antique qu'Antoine avait réussi à cacher sous sa chemise. Il avait depuis rejoint le petit tas de trésors que le jeune garçon avait amassé au fil du temps, des souvenirs liés à sa mère aux quelques Gallions qui avaient été oubliés derrière son lavabo.

* * *

Antoine avait 14 ans. Aujourd'hui il aurait dû fêter son anniversaire. Sa mère aurait dû l'embrasser pour le féliciter. Il l'aurait esquivée en marmonnant qu'il n'était plus un enfant et qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le ridiculise encore plus. Son père aurait dû être en train de cuisiner son gâteau de clémentines au sirop de fraise, sa spécialité. Il en aurait avalé la moitié avant de se rappeler qu'il tombait toujours malade parce qu'il en mangeait trop. Cette année encore il n'aurait pas dû y échapper.

Mais cette année, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui avait tout pris. Sa famille, sa joie, sa vie.

Assis devant la fenêtre, la tête reposant dans le creux de sa main, Antoine touillait sa tasse de café, le regard vide. Après tout, qu'y avait-il de si important à fêter aujourd'hui ?

Le bruit d'une chaise qui tombait ne le fit pas sursauter. Pas plus que le juron qui suivit, ni la silhouette puante et vacillante qui s'approcha de lui.

\- Donne ta chaise.

Antoine se leva sans un mot. Il ne lui fit pas la remarque qu'il y avait encore deux autres chaises inutilisées dans la cuisine ni qu'il aurait pu simplement relever celle de laquelle il venait de tomber. Non, il ne dit rien. Comme d'habitude. Antoine avait un peu de mal à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait ouvert la bouche pour lui adresser la parole. Ils avaient oublié comment communiquer depuis cette nuit où ils avaient transplané dans la Bretagne française. Cette nuit qui avait fait basculer son existence. Il s'en souvenait jour après jour et nuit après nuit, les cauchemars s'incrustant derrière ses yeux fermés, priant avec ferveur n'importe quel dieu qu'il connaissait pour que cela cesse.

Mais après tout, ne méritait-il pas de vivre dans le tourment ? N'était-ce pas de sa faute si elle était morte ? S'il avait eu des pouvoirs magiques comme n'importe quel sorcier _normal,_ sa mère serait toujours avec eux et aujourd'hui il fêterait son anniversaire. Le regard triste de son père, qu'il imaginait souvent dédaigneux et haineux à son encontre, était le seul cadeau qu'il s'octroyait pour cette journée. Il ne méritait pas mieux que cela. Lui à cause de qui tout était arrivé.

La veille il était monté sur le toit de la petite maisonnette. Comme tous les jours avant celui-ci. Et comme tous les jours avant celui-ci, il n'avait pas eu le courage. Il s'était assis et avait admiré le jardin abandonné. Sauvage. Les ronces avaient pris d'assaut la fontaine centrale et le lierre avait recouvert les différentes statuettes. Mais peu importait. Il ressentait toujours cette magnificence, ce sentiment de plénitude face à la vie qui continuait. Celle qui filait à travers lui sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Combien de fois était-il monté sur ce toit dans l'espoir d'enfin trouver la force de sauter ? De ne plus faire qu'un avec le jardin d'en bas ? Pourtant il n'avait jamais réussi. Il finissait toujours par s'asseoir là, sur le bord des tuiles. De temps en temps il allumait une cigarette qu'il prenait soin d'éteindre avant de jeter. Souvent à peine entamée.

Les jours se ressemblaient tous. Les uns après les autres. Il trainait dans la maison, telle une âme en peine. Oui. C'était tout ce qu'il était. Une sorte d'enveloppe vide qui ne faisait qu'obéir à son alcoolique de père. Son père, son héros. Le voir tomber de son piédestal lui avait fait presque autant de mal que la disparition de sa mère. Son père n'était pas l'homme le plus fort du monde après tout. C'était juste un humain. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Les bouteilles vides s'empilaient dans le salon, beaucoup plus rapidement que le frigo ne se remplissait. Parfois, Antoine ne mangeait pas de la journée. Son père gardait hargneusement leurs économies pour s'acheter toujours plus d'alcool et parfois, s'il revenait, il avait oublié de faire les courses.

Antoine ne disait jamais rien. Son ventre criait famine mais son père s'en foutait. Se plaindre n'aurait servi à rien. Alors il attendait. Il attendait que son père se rappelle qu'il était là lui aussi. Qu'il ne se nourrissait pas que de cadavres de bière. De temps en temps, une lumière se rallumait dans les yeux de Gottfried et l'adolescent se prenait à espérer. Peut-être que cette fois-ci allait être la bonne ? Peut-être qu'il allait arrêter de boire et chercher un travail pour s'occuper de lui ? Pourtant, après une énième promesse vaseuse oubliée à peine prononcée, tout recommençait. L'abandon, les larmes, l'alcool. Encore.

Et parfois, des bleus qu'Antoine cachait sous un gros pull troué.

* * *

Un jour, alors que son père ronflait sur le canapé qu'il ne quittait plus que pour traîner sa misérable carcasse à la supérette du village pour dévaliser le rayon alcool, Antoine en eut assez. Assez de rester coincé dans cette maison, à tourner en rond. Assez de monter sur le toit pour toujours redescendre par la petite échelle. Assez de voir son père crever à petit feu. Assez de tout. Leurs économies n'étaient plus que de lointains souvenirs et Antoine ne savait même pas comment son père arrivait encore à acheter ces quelques petites choses qui leur permettait de subsister.

Antoine était un jeune adolescent. Un peu dégingandé, légèrement boutonneux, beaucoup trop maigre. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il était installé dans le village de Skirioù-Druidhean et pourtant il n'était jamais sorti de chez lui. Il n'en avait pas le droit. L'école ? Antoine se souvenait vaguement de ce que c'était. Il n'était pas pour autant plus attardé qu'un autre. Il savait lire, compter, connaissait la généalogie des familles sang-Pures françaises sur le bout des doigts, parlait l'anglais aussi bien que le français, il avait lu Shakespeare et Baudelaire, philosophé aux côtés de Kant et rêvé avec les mythologies bretonnes. D'une certaine manière, Antoine s'était instruit tout seul, accompagné des livres que renfermait la maison de sa mère. Ceux du bureau, faciles d'accès et disparus en fumée, mais aussi ceux du grenier, cachés pour telle ou telle raison. Sans doute des idéaux qui ne convenaient pas à la famille Louvier.

Alors en ce dernier jour de printemps, alors que le soleil brillait sur l'herbe verte de la Bretagne, Antoine défia son père et sortit subrepticement de la maison. Lorsqu'il referma le vieux portail rouillé derrière lui, son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il inspira à pleins poumons l'air frais du matin. Il avait une autre odeur que sur le toit. Une saveur de liberté qui n'existait pas là-haut.

\- Bonjour.

Une jeune femme blonde passa devant lui en souriant. Antoine bafouilla une réponse en rougissant. Son panier sous le bras, la jeune femme sourit encore plus largement. Plaire aux garçons lui faisait toujours plaisir.

\- Attends !

Le cri d'Antoine lui parvint. Surprise, elle s'arrêta.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Euh… Oui… Enfin…

Pourquoi l'avait-il interpellée déjà ?

Les yeux rieurs de son interlocutrice l'aidèrent à se calmer. Elle avait l'air gentille.

\- Je… Est-ce qu'il y a une boutique de plantes ici ?

\- Tu veux dire une herboristerie ?

Antoine acquiesça. C'était la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête. Les filles aimaient les garçons ayant la main verte non ? Enfin, c'était ce que sa mère lui répétait avant, quand elle l'obligeait à s'occuper correctement des plants de son jardin.

\- C'est pas loin d'où je vais, viens suis-moi ! dit-elle en agitant sa main.

Antoine s'apprêtait à la suivre quand elle se retourna à nouveau.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Azenor… Oui, je sais, dit-elle en voyant la tête de l'adolescent, mes parents vivent encore quelques siècles en arrière ! Et toi ?

\- Antoine… Wiertz.

\- Enchanté Antoine Wiertz ! Allons-y !

Et elle l'attrapa par le bras pour le traîner jusque dans les petites rues du village. Il apprit ainsi qu'Azenor provenait d'une ancienne famille sorcière française installée à Skirioù-Druidhean depuis plusieurs générations, qu'elle avait un chat grincheux pour animal de compagnie, qu'elle faisait des études de politique pour entrer à l'ambassade Vampire (il ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait, ni l'intérêt pour une jeune fille aussi belle et gentille qu'elle d'aller s'installer chez des morts-vivants) et qu'elle avait dû revenir en catastrophe car son grand-père, le doyen de la famille, venait de mourir. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air très triste de sa disparition.

Antoine buvait chacune de ses paroles et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la petite boutique d'herboristerie sans qu'il ne sache ni par quel moyen ni par quel chemin. Le trajet lui avait paru bien trop court. Comme si Azenor lisait dans ses pensées, elle lui proposa :

\- Si tu veux, on peut se rejoindre au petit bistrot le "CerfVeau" là-bas, tu le vois ? Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps.

Malgré son aversion pour l'endroit, il acquiesça sans même réfléchir. Elle lui aurait dit qu'un lapin rose à tutu dansait la guigne derrière lui qu'il se serait retourné pour regarder.

\- A tout à l'heure ! lui cria-t-elle alors qu'elle disparaissait déjà au bout de la ruelle.

Antoine resta encore planté devant l'enseigne quelques secondes avant de s'ébrouer. Il fallait qu'il retrouve un peu de contenance avant tout à l'heure…

Que faire ? L'adolescent hésita un instant avant de pousser la porte du magasin. Après tout, maintenant qu'il était là, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Un carillon sonna lorsqu'il entra.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Antoine chercha autour de lui d'où provenait la voix avant de baisser les yeux. Un petit homme tout rabougri qui devait à peine dépasser les un mètres se tenait à sa droite.

\- Euuuh… Pas vraiment non… Je visite…

Le propriétaire lui jeta un coup d'oeil un peu moins amical avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes d'ici ? J'vous ai jamais vu… Vous allez pas me voler au moins ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, se récria Antoine. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu voler de toute façon ? Des pissenlits ? Merci bien…

\- Alors vous êtes qui ?

C'était pas la discrétion qui étouffait les gens par ici, songea-t-il.

\- Antoine Wiertz.

\- Wiertz, Wiertz…, le petit vieux fronça ses épais sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'une ligne blanche barrant son front ridé, mais oui bien sûr ! C'est la petite Louvier qui s'est mariée avec un anglais c'est ça ?

Antoine marmonna un oui qui parut satisfaire le vieux. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie. Partir en courant et retourner s'enfermer chez lui. Seule la pensée de revoir Azenor l'empêcha de mettre son projet à exécution.

Alors que le propriétaire paraissait se désintéresser de lui après avoir étanché sa curiosité, un nouvel arrivant fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- _Demat*_ Nicolaz ! Je viens voir si tu n'aurais pas de la petite centaurée ? Je dois refaire mon plein de potion cicatrisante…

\- Centaurée, centaurée… Où est-ce que j'ai pu la mettre ? se demanda le propriétaire en se grattant le crâne.

Antoine regarda le pot devant lui.

\- Elle est là.

Nicolaz se retourna, surpris. Il prit le pot des mains d'Antoine et encaissa l'homme sans un mot. Lorsque le client fut reparti, le nain (Antoine ne voyait pas d'autre qualificatif) redescendit de l'escabeau qu'il utilisait pour atteindre la caisse et se dirigea à pas lent vers l'adolescent tout en le détaillant scrupuleusement. Maigre, ongles crasseux, vieux vêtements, horriblement maigre, un bleu dépassant du T-shirt, chaussures trop grandes, et beaucoup trop maigre. Ce gamin semblait mal en point.

\- Tu connais bien les plantes ?

Antoine hésita.

\- Ma mère m'a appris à les reconnaître quand j'étais petit.

\- Tu fais quoi de tes journées ?

\- Rien.

\- Ton père ?

\- Il boit.

\- Tu cherches un travail ?

Nouvelle hésitation.

\- Oui.

Le vieux nain hocha la tête.

\- Tu commences demain. Et appelle-moi Nicolaz.

Antoine le regarda, géné. Lisait-il dans les pensées des gens ?

\- Et ferme bien la porte quand tu ressors. J'aime pas les courants d'air.

L'adolescent acquiesça et se retrouva dehors sans bien comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il ne fallait pas être majeur pour travailler ? Ou être diplômé ? Il se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers l'unique bar du village et s'installa à la terrasse en attendant l'arrivée d'Azenor.

* * *

Accoudé à la caisse de l'herboristerie, Antoine attendait un client. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, même si pour un petit village, le nombre lui paraissait déjà trop important. Cela faisait un mois qu'il y travaillait et Nicolaz avait vite appris à déléguer. Antoine travaillait presque tous les jours pour un salaire plutôt décent dont il ne se plaignait absolument pas. Il en laissait la moitié sous une latte du magasin et ramenait l'autre à la maison, pour son père qui s'empressait de le dilapider, de retour au bar où il avait pu éponger ses dettes.

Antoine avait repris des couleurs et plusieurs kilos en à peine quelques semaines. Manger à sa faim avait eu un effet incroyable sur son organisme. Le teint un peu moins maladif, ce qui était sûrement plus dû à ses sorties avec Azenor qu'à son travail à l'herboristerie, les muscles qui commençaient à se dessiner sous son T-shirt neuf et ses joues plus pleines le rendaient plus agréable à regarder et les femmes (plus ou moins vieilles) se retournaient parfois sur son chemin. Et son père ne se rendait compte de rien.

Pourtant tout n'avait pas été tout rose. Lorsqu'il était retourné chez lui après avoir passé tout l'après-midi au CerfVeau avec Azenor, son père l'attendait, ceinture à la main. Antoine n'avait pas bronché. Il avait attendu, le corps parcouru de soubresauts lorsque la ceinture l'atteignait, que son père trébuche sur une bouteille et ne s'effondre pour lui annoncer l'offre de l'herboriste. Gottfried avait tout d'abord insulté copieusement le nain de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas avant d'entendre le mot magique. Salaire. Si son fils ramenait de l'argent, il pourrait à nouveau consommer l'alcool qui manquait parfois à son organisme, le rendant encore plus irascible et instable qu'habituellement. Un puissant rot avait salué son accord. Comme si Antoine en avait eu besoin.

Le tintement du carillon le tira de sa rêverie tandis qu'un nouveau client entrait. Des cheveux noirs savamment coiffés assombrissaient un visage qui paraissait pourtant avenant et illuminé par deux billes bleues. La pupille en était quasiment absente. Captivé par ce regard peu commun, Antoine ne se rendit compte qu'on lui parlait que lorsque l'homme se racla la gorge pour la deuxième fois, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. L'adolescent s'empourpra.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un d'autre que Nicolaz derrière ce comptoir… Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

\- N… Non monsieur. Il m'a embauché il y a un mois, se sentit obligé d'expliquer Antoine.

L'homme, dans la quarantaine, avait un accent légèrement traînant, comme les bretons plus habitués à parler le Celte que le Français. Pendant un instant fugace, l'adolescent eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais la sensation disparut avant qu'il ne s'interroge dessus. Le client prit son temps pour le détailler, un pli barrant momentanément son front lisse.

\- C'est drôle… Tu me fais penser à Idoric Louvier… Un lien ?

Idoric ? Antoine réfléchit, repassant mentalement la généalogie de la famille Louvier. Ce nom lui était vaguement familier. Enfin il se rappela.

\- C'était l'oncle de ma mère oui.

\- Ta mère ?

L'homme le regarda de nouveau, surpris.

\- Oui.

Mal à l'aise, Antoine risqua un regard vers l'arrière-boutique. Est-ce que Nicolaz était encore là ?

\- Parlerais-tu de Pétronille Louvier ?

Entendre le prénom de sa mère faillit lui briser le coeur, mais il se retint, droit. Un étranger n'aurait pas ce pouvoir sur lui. Doutant de sa capacité à garder une voie calme, il ne fit qu'acquiescer. Un sourire sincère apparut sur le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Je devrais repasser dans quelques jours pour le reste de ma commande, je suis Ewen Bars, indiqua-t-il en montrant une ligne du cahier des comptes de Nicolaz.

Antoine y inscrivit le montant des achats et allait lui souhaiter une bonne fin de journée lorsqu'Ewen se retourna vers lui.

\- Que penses-tu des druides ?

Pris au dépourvu, Antoine hésita. Mais qui étaient donc tous ces gens qui posaient des questions plus incongrues les unes que les autres ?

\- Euuuh… Ils étaient très proche de la nature… Ce qui était… Bien… Je suppose ?

Ewen éclata de rire en ouvrant la porte du magasin.

\- Je ne te demande pas si tu connais la _Gorsedd de Bretagne_ alors…

Et il disparut dans un claquement de bottes. L'adolescent jura entre ses dents avant d'arracher un coin du cahier pour y noter les mots que l'étrange homme venait de lui donner.

Antoine avait toujours était trop curieux.

* * *

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Antoine pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la _Gorsedd de Bretagne_. Nicolaz s'était fait un plaisir de tout lui raconter en long, en large et en travers lorsqu'il avait compris que le jeune homme était intéressé par les druides. De ce qu'il en avait retenu, la _Gorsedd_ était une sorte de secte druidique qui obéissait au Grand Druide gallois Hwfa Môn et cette Fraternité (c'était le mot utilisé par Nicolaz) incitait ses membres à "penser librement" (pas de religion ou de politique obligatoire, toujours d'après Nicolaz). En réalité, le but de la _Gorsedd_ semblait être de se consacrer à l'étude, à la conservation et au développement des arts, de la littérature et des traditions Celtiques… Ce qui intrigua grandement Antoine. Il avait hâte de revoir Ewen Bars.

Ce fut perdu dans ses pensées qu'il fit le chemin du retour entre l'herboristerie et sa maison. Chemin qu'il connaissait maintenant sur le bout des doigts. Il passa devant l'échoppe où Azenor venait souvent faire ses courses avant de se rappeler avec un pincement au coeur qu'elle était repartie sur Paris pour terminer ses études. Elle lui manquait déjà. Il s'arrêta un instant, hésitant à entrer pour s'acheter quelques bonbons puis haussa les épaules. A quoi bon gagner de l'argent s'il ne pouvait pas se faire plaisir de temps en temps ? Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, alourdi d'un petit paquet déjà bien entamé. Avisant l'heure sur l'horloge de la petite place du village, il décida de prendre le raccourci qui passait par l'arrière de la supérette. Son père devait encore traîner au bar, mais Antoine préférait assurer et arriver sans retard.

Il avançait donc d'un bon train lorsqu'un bruit retint son attention. On aurait dit des suppliques. Intrigué, Antoine obliqua sa route et avança doucement vers une porte mal fermée de la supérette. Quelqu'un se faisait-il attaquer ?

En s'approchant, les cris se firent plus distincts et soudain l'adolescent eut des sueurs froides. Il n'allait pas être de taille à lutter contre le ou les assaillants… Il n'avait même pas de baguette ! Hésitant à faire demi-tour pour aller chercher de l'aide, il continua tout de même à avancer et atteignit bientôt la porte entrouverte. Les cris s'étaient mués en une sorte de râle indistinct. Risquant un oeil par l'interstice, Antoine détailla la scène qui lui faisait face. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre ce qui s'y passait et se rejeter en arrière, de peur d'être aperçu. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. La peur s'était transformée en une colère sourde. Alors c'était comme ça qu'il payait ses courses depuis tout ce temps ? Avait-il oublié tout honneur pour salir ainsi celui de sa défunte épouse ? Sa mère !

La colère se mua en fureur. Pulsa dans ses veines. Réchauffant son corps. Antoina tourna les talons et rentra chez lui.

* * *

 _ *****_ _Demat_ : bonjour en Breton

 _Voilà voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _Alors oui c'est vrai, la magie n'est quasiment pas présente dans ce chapitre, mais Antoine étant Cracmol et son père trop ivre pour utiliser sa baguette, il ne reste plus grand monde pour la pratiquer ^^_

 _Une petite review permet au week-end d'arriver plus vite ;)_


	3. III Du côté obscur

Salut les guimauves enrobées de chocolat !

Comment se passe ce début d'année 2018 ? On espère que tout va bien pour vous et votre entourage. On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite des aventures d'Antoine Wiertz !

Pour ce chapitre, accrochez-vous, ça va pas se faire dans la douceur. Y en a qui s'arrangent pas en vieillissant…

Bon courage pour votre lecture ;)

 **Littlesis** , on a rajouté une réponse à ta review sur le premier chapitre au début de notre deuxième chapitre mais quelques heures après la publication (on est un peu nounouilles des fois, on avait oublié d'ajouter la réponse, gné). On te fait des gros bisous si tu passes par là :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Du côté obscur**

* * *

Les mois passèrent et Antoine vit défiler les saisons à travers la vitrine de l'herboristerie de Nicolaz. Chaque solstice ou équinoxe était l'occasion pour l'homme et le garçon d'un grand ménage dans la boutique, ainsi que d'un inventaire et du renouvellement des différentes plantes proposées à la vente. Le mois de juin touchait à sa fin et Antoine, accoudé derrière le comptoir, le menton posé sur sa main droite, respirait profondément les odeurs toutes neuves qui l'enveloppaient depuis quelques jours. Le parfum entêtant de la lavande fraîchement rapportée de Provence et auquel il n'était pas encore habitué lui faisait tourner la tête aussi sûrement qu'une pinte de cidre en trop. Les rayons du vaillant soleil estival traversaient sans peine la vitre tout juste astiquée pour venir irradier d'une douce chaleur le crâne du jeune Wiertz. Qui commençait à somnoler, plongeant lentement mais sûrement dans les bras d'un Morphée accueillant.

La gravité décida qu'il était temps pour la joue du garçon de se laisser glisser le long de sa main, suivie de sa tête chancelante. Bientôt son nez décréta que c'était le moment de faire plus ample connaissance avec le bois du comptoir et c'est dans un choc des plus désagréables qu'Antoine se réveilla en sursaut, plus efficacement que si Nicolaz venait de lui arroser la nuque.

Antoine grogna et se frotta le front de sa main engourdie d'avoir trop longtemps soutenu la tête de son propriétaire.

\- Y a quelqu'un ? demanda une voix provenant de l'arrière-boutique.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était que moi. Je me suis cogné.

\- Prends donc un peu d'arnica, _ma faotr*_ !

\- Oui, M'sieur !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Nicolaz. Et de me tutoyer !

\- Vous avez raison, M'sieur.

Antoine entendit très distinctement Nicolaz rouspéter. Décidément, les jeunes de nos jours…

Le garçon se tourna vers l'armoire la plus proche et y attrapa la poudre d'arnica. Il en avala un peu en grimaçant. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Pour oublier l'amertume de la préparation arrangée de Nicolaz, plus efficace mais bien plus dure à avaler que la poudre de la plante seule, il attrapa sous la caisse un grimoire intitulé _Deskiñ brezhoneg - Apprendre le breton, niveau 2_.

\- Ah, c'est bien, tu t'es enfin décidé à arrêter de roupiller pour t'y remettre, remarqua Nicolaz qui revenait de l'arrière-boutique chargé d'une lourde caisse en bois. Le vieil homme la souleva pour la déposer sur le comptoir à côté du livre de son apprenti.

\- Je ne roupillais pas, se défendit Antoine avec une mauvaise foi palpable.

\- Hum. Tu m'en diras tant. Alors, tu progresses ?

\- _Ya, Aotrou !_

\- Tu vas me rendre fou, je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler Monsieur ! le houspilla l'intéressé en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder le garçon par dessus la caisse. Tiens, quand tu auras fini avec ton chapitre, tu me rangeras tout ça dans les étagères. Je suis bien content qu'on ait retrouvé ce stock de Verveine Précoce, j'ai complètement oublié d'aller en ramasser le mois dernier. Oh oh, mon garçon, interrogation surprise, tant qu'on y est. Les différences entre la verveine classique et la Verveine Précoce ?

\- La verveine classique est une plante officinale non magique qui permet de lutter contre les tensions musculaires, les effets du stress ainsi que la fièvre et la toux. On la récolte pendant la belle saison. La Verveine Précoce doit être ramassée au plus tard au mois de mai. C'est une plante magique qui peut être utilisée en fumigation, en particulier pour la Divination car elle permet d'ouvrir plus grand son troisième oeil. Enfin… D'après Madame Diaweled.

\- Ahah, très bien mon garçon, tu as bien appris tes leçons ! Pour te récompenser, je t'augmente et tu pourras m'accompagner la semaine prochaine, il faut qu'on fasse un tour dans la forêt pour récolter de nouvelles plantes, cela devrait nous prendre trois ou quatre jours.

\- Oh, ce serait génial ! s'enthousiasma Antoine.

Le garçon se leva, fit le tour du comptoir, saisit Nicolaz sous les bras avec une force surprenante et il le fit tourner autour de lui. Il allait être libéré de son père plusieurs jours, le tout en compagnie de l'homme qui jouait maintenant le rôle que son géniteur avait décidé d'abandonner à la mort de sa mère. Cette perspective le rendait fou de joie !

\- Aaaah, repose-moi voyons ! Je ne suis pas une vulgaire poupée de chiffons.

\- Oh, pardon Mons… Nicolaz ! se reprit Antoine devant le regard noir qu'il lui jeta, qui ne parvenait cependant pas à masquer un certain amusement. Mais qui va garder la boutique pendant ce temps ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai prévenu mes clients potentiels et ils ont pris leurs dispositions pour passer prendre leurs commandes avant notre départ. Tu penses que ton père sera d'accord pour que tu viennes ?

\- J'en fais mon affaire, chef ! affirma-t-il en se redressant, presque au garde à vous, tirant un sourire à Nicolaz.

\- Allez, p'tiot. Range donc la Verveine et rentre chez toi. Il n'y a plus de travail pour aujourd'hui.

\- La Verveine Précoce, vous voulez dire ?

\- Arrête cette insolence ou je te jète un _Bloclang_ !

Antoine n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour saisir la caisse en bois et l'emmener près de l'étagère concernée. Il disposa les bocaux de plante séchée bien alignés les uns à côté des autres, repassant à la plume les inscriptions ternies des étiquettes lorsque cela était nécessaire. Le tout en chantant _Ar c'horred_ , un chant breton au rythme entraînant qui fit râler de plus belle Nicolaz avant que ce dernier n'abdique et ne l'entonne avec Antoine. Et pour cause. _Ar c'horred,_ ça voulait dire "les nains"...

* * *

Antoine avait seize ans depuis quelques mois désormais. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent dégingandé qui était entré pour la première fois dans l'herboristerie de Nicolaz deux ans auparavant. Il avait grandi, s'allongeant toujours un peu plus comme s'il avait décidé qu'il devait devenir plus haut que les arbres de la forêt de Brocéliande. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Son physique s'était étoffé. Bien plus encore que l'année précédente, grâce à ses épopées avec Nicolaz. Cela faisait un an qu'il parcourait régulièrement les forêts et jungles du monde aux côtés de l'herboriste pour l'aider à récolter des plantes toujours plus rares et exotiques.

Comme il était le plus grand et le plus jeune des deux, c'était lui qui était chargé de porter leurs affaires ou de grimper aux arbres pour ramasser les feuilles qu'ils ne pouvaient pas risquer d'endommager avec un sort de Découpe lancé depuis le sol.

C'était ainsi qu'Antoine était presque devenu un homme. Il avait commencé à se raser depuis peu, grâce à un rasoir magique offert par Nicolaz pour son anniversaire. L'instrument était enchanté pour ne jamais s'émousser et pour être utilisé sans produit spécifique. Il laissait la peau douce et parfumée. Nicolaz lui avait montré comment s'en servir.

Le père d'Antoine sombrait de plus en plus dans l'alcoolisme et en était venu à détester son fils, l'associant au décès de sa femme et à sa vie d'avant. Nicolaz le savait. Même s'il ne posait jamais de questions. Alors il s'occupait d'Antoine comme si c'était le sien, de fils. Lui n'en avait jamais eu. Et comme les enfants jouent aux mages noirs et aux aurors ou au médicomage, eux jouaient au père et au fils. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus que l'un et l'autre sur qui compter.

Après une matinée de travail plutôt tranquille à la boutique, Antoine venait de déjeuner avec Azenor, de retour le temps de quelques semaines d'été pour rendre visite à sa famille. Une fois de plus, elle avait réussi ses examens haut la main. Cette fois, elle s'apprêtait à partir en stage à l'autre bout de la France pour un an. Et vu la somme de travail qui l'attendait, elle n'aurait pas le temps de venir rendre visite au jeune homme avant bien longtemps. La conversation venait de le plonger dans une morosité notable. Cela se voyait à son front barré par des sourcils si froncés qu'ils se touchaient presque. Il aimait beaucoup Azenor. Il devenait un homme et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à imaginer ce que serait sa vie si cette femme y entrait. Certes, elle était un peu plus vieille que lui mais c'était la seule fille à lui avoir jamais accordé une attention sincère et dénuée de la moindre arrière-pensée.

Antoine, perdu dans ses pensées, repassa chez lui pour déposer dans son Coffre Inviolable son salaire du mois. Encore un autre cadeau de Nicolaz. Il pouvait y dissimuler son argent et l'artefact était enchanté de manière à ne s'ouvrir que pour son propriétaire légitime. C'était parfait pour que Gottfried ne touche pas au fruit de son labeur. Il ne le méritait pas. Il ne le méritait plus, si un jour il l'avait mérité. Plus depuis qu'Antoine savait qu'il n'utilisait pas du tout l'argent qu'il lui donnait pour faire de véritables courses. Non, son père préférait tout dilapider dans l'alcool et les paris de comptoir pour ensuite sauter l'épicière. Que disaient le Moldus déjà ? Avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le sourire de la crémière ? Et encore s'il ne s'était agi que de son sourire. Le garçon ne parvenait pas à effacer de sa mémoire la scène à laquelle il avait assisté l'année précédente. La scène qui l'avait convaincu que son père avait définitivement oublié sa femme, la mère de son enfant, à la faveur de la déchéance, de l'abandon et de la désertion. De son rôle de soutien. De son rôle de modèle. De son rôle de père.

Antoine monta l'escalier menant à sa chambre. Il déverrouilla la serrure, se disant qu'il ne devait plus rester beaucoup de lucidité à son géniteur pour qu'il ne soit même pas fichu de lancer un _Alohomora_ correct. Parce qu'il avait forcément essayé d'ouvrir la porte, Antoine l'avait déjà surpris à hurler devant en l'insultant.

Une fois dans sa chambre, qu'il avait réussi à arranger à son goût grâce à l'aide d'Azenor et de Nicolaz, il souleva son matelas et fit coulisser une petite trappe dans son sommier, découvrant un renfoncement dans lequel il glissait son coffre. S'assurant que celui-ci n'avait pas été endommagé, il ajouta à la pile de billets qui avait fini par s'épaissir une petite liasse qu'il sortit de sa poche.

Un craquement retentit, provenant de la cage d'escalier. Le sang d'Antoine ne fit qu'un tour. Il claqua brutalement le couvercle de son coffre et le balança dans sa cachette, refaisant le lit à la va-vite pour ne surtout pas que la planque soit découverte.

Le drap flottait encore dans l'air lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Un relent d'alcool et de vomi atteignit Antoine avant même qu'il ne se soit retourné pour se retrouver face à Gottfried.

Enfin, à ce qu'il restait de Gottfried. L'homme avait perdu autant sinon plus de poids qu'Antoine n'en avait pris depuis leur arrivée à Skirioù-Druidhean. Son dos s'était courbé peu à peu sous le poids du malheur. Ses dents avaient noirci et certaines avaient même disparu, laissant parfois s'écouler un filet de bave écoeurant.

\- S'tu fous là d'dans ? J'ai soif. Donne-moi d'quoi aller au bar, sois gentil a'ec ton père.

\- Je ne te donnerai rien. Plus jamais. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Mmmphr. J'm'en rappelle pas. Allez, juste pour c'te fois...

\- Non. Hors de question. Ce ne sera jamais que pour une fois. Demain, ça va recommencer.

\- C'comme ça qu'tu m'remercies ? Après tout, hic !, c'que j'ai fait pour toi !

\- Comme quoi ? Me laisser bosser pendant que tu te saoules tout la journée ? Merci bien.

\- Je, hic!, j'fais c'que j'peux… Ta mère… Tout seul…

\- Ouais bah ma mère, t'en as plus rien à foutre !

Le ton venait soudainement de monter d'un cran. Antoine n'avait plus aucune pitié pour l'homme dévasté et décharné qui se tenait péniblement debout devant lui, imbibé d'alcool et de désespoir. L'homme à qui il en voulait de n'avoir pas eu le courage de surmonter sa détresse pour aider son enfant à en faire de même.

\- C'est pas vr…

\- Tu diras ce que tu voudras, tu t'en fous ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as jamais aimée ! Et moi non plus tu m'as jamais aimé ! Je te donnerai pas d'argent, tu as qu'à en gagner toi-même. Ah non, j'oubliais, t'es trop bourré pour ça !

Antoine s'emporta et poussa son père qui, à bout de forces, s'écrasa contre le mur du palier avant de s'effondrer telle une poupée de chiffons sur le sol.

\- Antoine…

\- Je veux pas t'entendre ! hurla Antoine en fermant à clé la porte de sa chambre. Je retourne à l'herboristerie. Là-bas au moins, on se sert pas de moi comme d'un fournisseur de picole.

Ne répondant pas aux supplications de son père, Antoine dévala les escaliers avant de sortir de la maison en claquant la porte. Il courut presque jusqu'à la boutique de Nicolaz. C'était là son vrai foyer. Pas la bicoque puant le whisky qu'il venait de quitter.

Lorsqu'il y entra, son souffle se calma instantanément. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans l'herboristerie avait cet effet sur Antoine. Elle l'apaisait. Un mélange de magie, de sentiment de chez soi et d'odeurs familières, qui lui rappelaient les fleurs qu'il soignait avec sa mère lorsqu'ils vivaient encore en Ecosse.

\- Doucement, garçon. Ouvre pas la porte si violemment, tu vas finir par la casser.

\- Oh, pardon. Ah, _demat_ Ewen !

\- _Demat_ , Antoine. _Mont 'ra mat ganit_?

\- _Ya, mat-tre, trugarez. Ha ganeoc'h ? *_

\- Très bien également. Je vois que tu as bien progressé en breton. Nicolaz, vous l'avez sur-entraîné !

\- Oh, il travaille très bien tout seul. Il s'amuse surtout à chanter des chansons traditionnelles pour me faire enrager. En particulier celle sur le tailleur et les nains.

\- Ah, _ar c'horred_ , un grand classique. Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer tous les deux.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, répondit Nicolaz, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Bon, Ewen, je mets ça sur la note, vous paierez à la fin de la saison, comme d'habitude.

\- Faisons comme cela. Bonne fin de journée à tous les deux. Et bonne continuation.

Ewen sortit, son regard mystérieux s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur Antoine, comme s'il avait voulu scruter son âme. Quel homme mystérieux, se dit le garçon. Et fascinant. Il rêvait de devenir un jour comme lui. Oh oui, ce serait merveilleux...

* * *

Septembre 2001.

Antoine avait eu dix-sept ans le 26 mars, jour qui avait marqué son entrée dans le monde des adultes avec sa majorité sorcière nouvellement acquise. Ce 26 mars, alors qu'il fêtait son anniversaire dans l'arrière-boutique autour d'un bon gâteau préparé par Nicolaz, il avait reçu la visite d'Ewen. Mais ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie comme les autres fois.

Non, cette fois-ci, il était venu pour le recruter dans la _Gorsedd de Bretagne_.

Antoine avait tout de suite accepté, fou de joie, sous le regard mi-figue mi-raisin de l'herboriste, qui n'accordait qu'une confiance limitée au druide. Cependant, il n'était pas surpris le moins de monde de la proposition qui venait d'être faite à son apprenti. Après tout, cela faisait deux ans que ce dernier travaillait d'arrache-pied pour parler un breton parfait et ingurgiter toutes les connaissances à sa disposition sur le monde des druides et leur approche si particulière de la nature, des phénomènes magiques et de la spiritualité. En parallèle, il continuerait à travailler un peu à la boutique, la _Gorsedd_ ne demandant pas un investissement à temps plein.

L'implication et la motivation d'Antoine avait été telle qu'après seulement quelques mois, Ewen avait décidé de lui dévoiler l'existence d'une organisation parallèle à la _Gorsedd_ et aux objectifs plus mystérieux. Un genre de secte druidique dirigée par Ewen, successeur d'Idoric, le grand-oncle d'Antoine. Seuls des hommes issus de lignées sorcières pouvaient en faire partie et, malgré son absence de pouvoirs, Ewen avait estimé que le sang et la passion d'Antoine serviraient admirablement les objectifs du _Kelc'h An Myrddin_. Le Cercle de Myrddin.

La cérémonie de baptême d'Antoine s'était déroulée dans la nuit du solstice d'été, à la lueur des torches enflammées des membres à demi-masqués pour l'occasion. Depuis ce jour, Antoine portait un nouveau bracelet aux côtés de la plaque miniaturisée de sa cabane d'enfance. Un bracelet serti d'un fragment de granite rose.

Dans le _Kelc'h_ depuis moins de trois mois, Antoine n'avait pas encore été initié à tous ses secrets mais il pressentait qu'il était question d'un immense pouvoir. De quelque chose qui pourrait bien faire basculer l'équilibre du monde. Il était déterminé à tout faire pour un jour appartenir au cercle très fermé des dirigeants du _Kelc'h_. Plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Ni son père, ni son travail chez Nicolaz duquel il avait démissionné. Antoine était déçu que l'herboriste n'ait pas semblé plus enthousiaste lors de son intégration dans l'organisation d'Ewen. Il avait l'impression qu'il était comme… Jaloux. Jaloux d'Antoine, d'être rentré dans le _Kelc'h_ ? Ou jaloux d'Ewen, qui s'attirait désormais toute l'attention et l'admiration de son ancien apprenti ?

Antoine n'aimait pas laisser ces pensées obnubiler son esprit. Tout ce qu'il regrettait, c'était de ne pas voir Azenor plus souvent. Cette dernière était partie vivre à l'Ambassade Sorcière Française ou ASF en Roumanie, au plus proche du pouvoir Vampirique. Ainsi, elle était au coeur de l'action dans les relations diplomatiques entre la France sorcière et l' _Imperiul Vampirilor_ , l'Empire des Vampires dirigé par l'éternel Viorel Moghilă. Elle ne rentrait donc en France que très rarement et encore plus épisodiquement à Skirioù-Druidhean. Heureusement, ils s'échangeaient régulièrement des lettres et Antoine savait que la jeune femme viendrait passer quelques jours dans son village courant mois d'octobre, au retour d'un voyage diplomatique dans les communautés vampiriques d'Amérique du Sud.

Un jour de septembre 2001, bien loin des considérations qui faisaient trembler le monde Moldu à cette époque, Antoine ressassait ces histoires en préparant son dîner, taillant carottes, pommes de terre et courgettes à l'aide d'un gros couteau de cuisine qui avait la particularité d'être toujours parfaitement aiguisé. Le monde magique était décidément bien commode pour ce genre d'outils.

Il coupait de toutes ses forces, laissant claquer la lame sur la planche à découper à chaque mouvement du poignet dans l'espoir vain de camoufler les sons qui s'échappaient de la chambre de son père. Des rires. Des grincements. Des râles. Alors il coupait plus vite. En serrant les dents. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce père irresponsable. Sa prise se referma sur le manche de son couteau. Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Souffler un bon coup, couper une carotte, puis une autre. Et surtout ne pas écouter.

Un grognement plus poussé que les autres s'éleva, tirant une grimace de dégoût à Antoine, qui parvint à ne pas vomir qu'au prix d'une concentration titanesque. Des pas s'élevèrent derrière lui. Les uns légers et rapides, les autres lourds et traînants. Laquelle c'était cette fois ? L'épicière ? La femme du gérant du bar ?

Une fille à peine plus âgée qu'Antoine passa rapidement devant lui en gloussant, lui adressant un signe de la main avant de quitter la maison, un pan de sa robe de sorcière à moitié coincé dans sa culotte, des cheveux s'échappant d'un chignon visiblement maltraité.

Le garçon serra la mâchoire. Prendre une pomme de terre. La couper en rondelles de tailles parfaitement égales. C'était très important, il ne devait pas penser à autre chose.

\- Soif ! Faim… T'en es où ? C'toujours pas fini ?

\- Non. Je fais ce que je peux. Je passe pas ma journée au lit moi, rétorqua Antoine sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Il savait ce qu'il verrait s'il le faisait. Son père, complètement débraillé, la chemise sortant à moitié du pantalon et boutonnée n'importe comment et les mains agitées de tremblements liés au manque. Non, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se retourne. Il préférait se concentrer sur la patate suivante.

\- Y'a plus de whisky !

Gottfried ouvrait tour à tour tous les placards de la cuisine, sortant une à une les bouteilles vides, en faisant tomber au passage dans des éclats de verre brisé.

\- Antoine, trouve-moi à boire !

Couper régulièrement. Ne pas faire trop fin ni trop épais. Se concentrer. Inspirer. Expirer.

\- Oh, j'te parle, débile. J'te dis qu'j'ai faim et soif !

La vision d'Antoine commença à se brouiller. Couper. Allez, il fallait se concentrer. Il agrippa son couteau comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il bouillonnait.

\- T'pourrais au moins m'regarder quand j'te cause, Antoine !

Antoine ne tenait plus. Cette fois c'en était trop. Il n'était pas l'esclave de son père. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette relation toxique qu'ils entretenaient et de cet homme décharné et imbibé d'alcool qui souillait chaque jour un peu plus ses souvenirs d'un temps de bonheur bien révolu. Ewen avait raison, cet homme n'avait rien d'un père.

Le garçon se retourna. Son père s'avança vers lui, un sourire en coin.

\- Ah bah t'es p't-être pas si con qu'ça finalement ! plaisanta-t-il. Tu connais ton nom.

La haine du garçon déborda de lui. Raffermissant sa prise, Antoine leva la main très haut au-dessus de sa tête et se mit à frapper. Fort. Plusieurs fois. Sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'entendit pas les hurlements de douleur. Ne réagit pas aux suppliques. Il était comme possédé. Un liquide chaud coula le long de son bras droit mais il ne s'arrêta que quand le corps de son père s'effondra sur le sol devant lui, tel un vulgaire sac de linge sale.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, vidé de toute énergie. Regarda ses mains, dégoulinantes. Les ouvrit, laissant tomber son couteau rougeoyant au ralenti.

Saisi d'une panique sans nom, le coeur battant à tout rompre et la respiration saccadée, il prit la fuite. Sans regarder en arrière. Des flashs brouillaient sa vision, lui renvoyant des images de son passé. Du corps de son ami Tom. De celui de sa mère. De ses mains ensanglantées.

Ses pas le menèrent par automatisme jusqu'à la maison d'Ewen, isolée dans une clairière à quelques centaines de mètres du village. A peine arrivait-il à une dizaine de pas de la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Pas de réponse. Antoine n'était pas en état de parler. Il était livide. Malgré son silence, Ewen comprit vite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il fit entrer le garçon chez lui, l'allongea sur un canapé, l'endormit d'un sort et se dirigea vers la demeure Louvier. Il fallait maintenant faire disparaître les preuves.

* * *

Antoine vivait à présent dans une cabane modeste à deux kilomètres de Skirioù-Druidhean, au milieu d'arbres millénaires. Ewen l'avait retapée magiquement afin de permettre au jeune homme de venir y habiter, loin de la maison maintenant abandonnée, porteuse de trop de mauvais souvenirs. Le druide avait réussi à camoufler la mort de Gottfried et tout le village croyait qu'il était parti avec une énième femme, laissant son fils seul.

Au fil des semaines, Antoine en apprit plus au sujet du _Kelc'h_ et d'Ewen. Ce dernier se confiait à lui. Lui racontait ses jeunes années à Skirioù-Druidhean. D'après ses dires, Ewen avait été amoureux de Pétronille Louvier avant qu'elle ne tombe sous le charme de Gottfried et qu'elle ne disparaisse de son existence.

Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, avaient tout partagé ensemble. Les balades en forêt, les jeux innocents, leur premier baiser, leurs premiers frissons d'adolescents. Ewen se voyait déjà parcourir le monde aux côtés de Pétronille. Mais Gottfried était arrivé. Grand, beau, étranger. Et le coup de foudre avait pris le pas sur leurs douces habitudes. Gottfried avait volé le coeur de la jeune femme, laissant un trou béant dans la poitrine d'Ewen.

Ewen se plaisait à dire à Antoine à quel point il était un garçon courageux, qu'il irait loin s'il le voulait et s'il suivait les instructions d'Ewen. Grâce à lui, ils pourraient enfin mettre la main sur le grimoire perdu de Myrddin, qui contenait toutes les notes et les recherches du sorcier mort des siècles auparavant. Mais également de compléter la prophétie énoncée à l'époque.

Les druides de la secte n'en avait retrouvé qu'un fragment, gravé dans un menhir de Brocéliande.

… _rejoint les quatre anciens, le sang de Myrddin se ranimera. Alors, des profondeurs émergera la clé..._

Il insistait beaucoup sur l'utilité qu'Antoine aurait pour lui, pour l'accompagner dans ses recherches et ses expériences, sur lesquelles il restait toujours étrangement très évasif. Comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Mais le garçon ne se laissa pas faire.

Antoine était désormais convaincu d'une chose : Ewen ne voulait pas que son bien. Il n'était qu'un instrument à ses yeux. Pour se venger de l'homme qui avait volé son amour. Pour sacrifier la santé mentale de l'enfant qu'ils auraient pu avoir ensemble, Pétronille et lui. Il devait agir. Vite. Avant qu'Ewen ne fasse plus de dégât dans sa vie. Antoine devait prendre le pouvoir. Il ne pouvait plus se laisser manipuler. Après tout, peut-être Ewen n'était-il pas innocent dans la mort de son père. Cet homme savait si bien s'insinuer dans son esprit… Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait glissé l'idée d'un meurtre ?

Et soudain une solution s'imposa à son esprit. Faire disparaître Ewen. Sans se faire prendre.

* * *

\- Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai dit "Cette affaire, une horreur à vous glacer le sang !"... J'ai dit ça devant une dizaine de vampires. Rigole pas, tu imagines la honte !

\- Il devait tous se moquer de toi.

\- Tu crois pas si bien dire, répliqua Azenor, vexée. Allez, arrête de rire. Je me suis trouvée assez bête comme ça !

\- Oh, ça va, j'imagine juste la scène. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras ça drôle d'ici quelques mois.

\- Ou plutôt quelques décennies…

\- Eh, fais pas la tête Zen, je suis sûre que tout le monde te trouve très compétente.

La jeune femme lui tira la langue en remuant sa cuillère dans la tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de se moquer d'elle après tout. Ce n'était pas méchant. Antoine l'avait toujours soutenue et encouragée depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et il était persuadé qu'elle irait loin. Elle lui rendait la pareille en étant elle-même. Le rayon de soleil qui manquait à son existence.

La porte du CerfVeau s'ouvrit en claquant et une femme affolée entra en trombe, renversant une chaise sur son passage.

\- Ewen… Retrouvé mort… Dans la forêt !

Un silence d'outre-tombe s'abattit dans l'établissement, seulement interrompu par le bruit d'une cuillère tombant sur le sol. Celle d'Azenor. Les quelques clients présents se turent, choqués par la nouvelle.

\- Viens donc t'asseoir, Martha, t'as besoin d'un remontant, dit le gérant en faisant léviter une chaise jusqu'à elle.

Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant qu'elle vide son verre de pommeau.

\- Le… Le médicomage est… déjà sur place. Apparemment, il a été empoissonné. Ce n'était pas un accident. Quelqu'un l'a tué ! Ils vont arrêter Nicolaz.

La torpeur dans laquelle avait été plongé le bar quelques instants plus tôt laissa place à une agitation sans nom. Tout le monde se leva et courut à l'extérieur pour tenter d'apercevoir les membres de la Brigade de l'Ordre. Antoine se constitua une façade étonnée et triste. Il se préparait depuis des semaines.

Des sorciers de la Brigade était en effet en cours d'intervention dans l'herboristerie.

Ils sortirent, Nicolaz traîné par deux hommes dans la rue, hurlant son innocence à pleins poumons.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! Que s'est-il passé ? Expliquez-vous ! Lâchez-moi !

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre du Druide Ewen Hoiearnviu. Nos preuves sont formelles.

\- Comment ça ? Ewen est mort ? Quelles preuves ? Je n'ai rien fait !

\- Nous savons qu'il avait des dettes envers vous ! Et on a retrouvé une lettre de menace de votre part dans sa poche.

\- Mais vous êtes fous, ce n'est pas vrai. Laissez-moi partir ! Antoine, dis-leur ! Ce n'est pas moi !

Le regard du garçon croisa celui, suppliant, de Nicolaz. Non, ce n'était pas lui. Antoine le savait pertinemment. Et il était prêt à sacrifier la liberté de l'homme qui avait tant fait pour lui. Car plus personne ne devait se dresser sur son chemin. Il devait en apprendre plus sur la prophétie. Cela méritait bien quelques dommages collatéraux.

Devant une Azenor au visage ravagé par des larmes de détresse et d'incompréhension, Antoine regarda sans broncher Nicolaz être emmené par les sorciers de la Brigade. L'homme pouvait bien disparaître. Son rôle était terminé. Aux yeux de tous, il était coupable.

Antoine se retourna et se dirigea à nouveau vers le bar pour s'y faire servir un remontant, ignorant les cris de détresse que lui adressait encore Nicolaz. Il se sentait puissant. Invincible.

Il décrypterait la prophétie. Et ramènerait le grimoire perdu de Myrddin. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait plus à ses yeux.

\- Antoine ! Je t'en supplie ! Ce n'est pas moi !

* * *

* _ma faotr_ : mon garçon en breton

 _*Mont 'ra mat ganit ?_ Tu vas bien ? _  
\- Ya, mat-tre, trugarez. Ha ganeoc'h ?_ Oui, très bien, merci. Et vous ?

Alors alors ? Vous pensez quoi d'Antoine ? Il vous fait peur ? Si oui, c'était le but ! L'écriture de ce chapitre a provoqué frissons et traumatisme chez les auteures, on espère que sa lecture ne vous aura pas trop laissés en PLS.

A la prochaine pour la suite !


	4. IV Chokhorgyal

_Salut les crêpes au sucre !_

 _Voici le quatrième chapitre de la vie d'Antoine Wiertz, on arrive à plus de la moitié de l'histoire et croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas fini de lui en vouloir :p_

 _Au menu des vacances, une tente, une course-poursuite et quelques moines..._

 _Bon courage pour la lecture !_

Salut **Littlesis** ! On t'avait pas oubliée, c'est surtout qu'on a été trop rapides à la publication ahah. On espère que le chapitre 3 t'a plu, bonne lecture de celui-ci :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Chokhorgyal**

* * *

 _Il était une fois..._

Le vent soufflait fort à cette altitude. La neige tombait à gros flocons, cachant les dangers de la montagne. La visibilité nulle et le manteau blanc qui recouvrait toutes traces de vie cachaient les aspérités rocheuses aiguisées et les creuvasses profondes. Personne n'était supposé pouvoir profaner ces lieux. Encore moins arriver au sommet.

Pourtant, à quelques mètres à peine de l'entrée d'une crevasse particulièrement traître et à quelques heures seulement du sommet, la neige rencontra un obstacle vivant. L'être humanoïde, enroulé dans une cape d'un rouge orangé, avançait sans relâche, comme insensible à la force des éléments. Le visage fouetté par un vent violent, l'être resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui. Il avançait un pas après l'autre, s'enfonçant à peine dans la neige pourtant fraîche. Il avait commencé la dernière partie de son ascension tôt ce matin-là et sentait qu'il approchait enfin de sa destination.

Une main en visière, l'être sembla fouiller du regard l'espace vide et gelé qui l'entourait. Une longue mèche brune s'échappa soudain de sa capuche qu'il s'empressa de cacher à nouveau avant de reprendre son chemin. Etait-il possible de s'y retrouver dans ce brouillard intense ? Encore une heure de marche. Longue et laborieuse. Parfois, un pan de mur se dressait devant lui qu'il escaladait adroitement, s'aidant de ses gants qui paraissaient coller à la paroi. Des formes indistinctes apparaissaient de temps en temps dans les coins de son champ de vision et sa main droite serrait alors un objet caché dans un pan de sa cape. Il ne pouvait pas échouer si près du but.

Enfin, alors que l'instant d'avant tout était encore vent, neige et glace, la tempête cessa. Aussi inexplicablement que cela. Le bipède était arrivé au sommet de la montagne. A quelques pas de lui, sur la droite, une petite cabane apparut. Il rabattit sa capuche et une longue masse de cheveux s'échappa, retrouvant sa liberté. L'être semblait humain. Une femme. Un visage fin et délicat, comme ouvragé par le temps lui-même. Sans âge. La jeune femme s'autorisa un sourire. Elle était arrivée.

Elle poussa la porte en bois sans frapper et tapa des pieds sur le paillasson qui venait d'apparaître pour faire tomber la neige. Ôtant ses gants, elle les fourra dans une des poches de sa cape avant de la détacher pour l'accrocher à un porte-manteau qui venait d'accourir.

\- Soyez la bienvenue Morgane. Fée du Mont Gibel. Grande Reine d'Irlande. Maîtresse de l'île d'Avalon. Enchanteresse de Camlann. Guérisseuse du…

\- Ça suffit Gampo. Où est ton Maître ?

L'animal, qui aurait pu ressembler à un chien si un énorme groin ne lui mangeait pas la moitié du museau, s'assit en gémissant et tourna la tête en direction d'une petite porte située dans le fond de la pièce. La maisonnette était bien plus grande de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, signe évident qu'un sorcier vivait ici s'il en était besoin. La petite porte s'ouvrit alors et un homme de taille moyenne et à l'embonpoint proéminent entra dans la pièce principale.

\- Morgana, salua-t-il. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Sois la bienvenue. Du thé ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et s'installa sur un des coussins qui tapissaient le sol.

\- Bonjour Gyatso. J'aimerais finir cette affaire au plus vite si cela te convient.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, marmonna-t-il en versant de l'eau à température parfaite dans une petite tasse. Où est donc ce qui doit rester caché ?

Morgana eut un bref sourire, appréciant le ton direct de son interlocuteur, avant de grimacer et de reposer la tasse. Décidément, même les thés tibétains n'étaient pas à son goût.

\- Ce sera la dernière fois que tu me verras Gyatso, personne ne doit savoir que je suis un jour venue.

Sonam Gyatso la sonda rapidement du regard, lisant dans ses prunelles claires tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Morgana frissonna. Le tibétain était un sorcier extrêmement puissant, souvent plus lié aux Moldus qu'aux sorciers. Elle espérait sincèrement avoir fait le bon choix. Jetant un coup d'oeil au chien-cochon, elle remarqua son air triste.

\- Quand comptes-tu libérer ce pauvre garçon ?

\- Quand il aura compris la leçon.

\- Mmm…

\- Morgana…, le tibétain hésita un instant. Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu es le seul sorcier que je connaisse à ne pas être sous Son influence. Parce que, tant que tu ne sais pas ce qui est juste ou non, tu ne te risques pas à juger.

\- N'est-ce pas exactement ce que tu me reprochais il y a de nombreuses années de cela ?

Le visage sans rides de Morgana se creusa un instant.

\- Malheureusement le monde change, Gyatso. Et pas toujours en bien.

Sonam acquiesça, songeur.

\- Resteras-tu dormir ici ?

\- Non. Je repars tout de suite. Je n'utilise pas de magie pour rester invisible à Ses yeux, mais je ne peux me permettre de rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

\- Que vas-tu faire ensuite ? Fuir ?

Morgana le regarda, un sourire triste et fatigué sur les lèvres. Elle n'aurait pu mieux ressembler aux Hommes qu'elle essayait de protéger qu'aujourd'hui. Une lumière farouche dansait dans ses yeux.

\- Non. Je suis venue ici pour te confier ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux. Maintenant mon combat arrive. Celui qui décidera comment l'Histoire sera réécrite.

Le tibétain s'inclina.

\- Je prierai pour toi alors, Morgen.

\- Et, bien que je ne crois pas en tes dieux, je t'en remercie, répondit-elle, surprise par le surnom qu'avait utilisé Gyatso. Cela faisait bien longtemps que plus personne ne l'avait appelée ainsi. Sans doute plusieurs siècles.

Morgana se leva de son coussin et s'inclina devant Gyatso.

\- Prends soin de toi. Et puisse ta vie être longue et prospère mon ami.

La fée se releva et sortit de la maisonnette sans rajouter un mot, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle avait oublié sa cape sur le porte-manteau. Mais en avait-elle réellement eu besoin ? Sonam la prit et l'enfila. Une des poches était alourdie par un paquet enrubanné. Une lettre à son nom y était attachée.

 _N'y touche jamais._

 _Seuls des êtres possédant la Magie sans la produire peuvent en être dignes._

 _M._

\- Adieu mon amie.

* * *

Antoine avait 30 ans.

Depuis son entrée dans le _Kelc'h An Myrddin_ et le meurtre d'Ewen il n'avait cessé de monter dans la hiérarchie de la secte, mettant à profit le savoir immense en botanique druidique qu'il était seul à posséder. Depuis que Nicolaz avait été arrêté puis incarcéré pour le meurtre d'Ewen (il n'avait aucun alibi à l'heure du meurtre, aussi l'enquête avait-elle été extrêmement rapide), Antoine était le seul à connaître les différents endroits où poussaient les plantes nécessaires aux rituels de la secte ainsi qu'aux potions hallucinogènes. Enfin c'était comme ça qu'Antoine les avait renommées. Les druides utilisaient cette potion pour entrer en transe et "ne faire plus qu'un avec la Nature et la Magie". Vu ce qu'il y avait dedans, le jeune homme s'était promis de ne jamais y toucher.

Faire de longs voyages pour trouver certaines plantes lui convenait parfaitement. Ainsi, sous couvert d'aller cueillir quelques ingrédients dans une région reculée du monde, il en profitait pour chercher des indications sur la prophétie ou sur le grimoire perdu de Merlin.

Et ce fut par un hasard complet qu'il découvrit ledit grimoire.

Azenor avait dû partir en catastrophe au Tibet quelques semaines auparavant, dans l'espoir de jouer les médiatrices entre le Gouvernement sorcier et l'Empire des Vampires. Des meurtres étranges avaient eu lieu et les victimes avaient été vidées de leur sang. Les sorciers accusaient les vampires et ceux-ci niaient bien entendu leur implication dans ce massacre. Azenor avait alors réussi un tour de force. Epaulée par un jeune Chasseur (d'après leur critère, Antoine en avait donc déduit qu'il devait avoir dans les 300 ans) et par une femme d'une quarantaine d'année représentant le Polimage tibétain (équivalent à la Brigade de l'Ordre française), ils avaient tenté de retrouver le tueur en série qui sévissait à Lhassa, la capitale du Tibet.

La jeune femme avait été appelée en renfort après le succès qu'elle avait rencontré grâce à sa mission en Amérique du Sud. Malgré son jeune âge elle commençait à se faire un nom et c'était Viorel Moghilă, le chef des Vampires lui-même, qui lui avait demandé de venir les aider avant que les choses ne dégénèrent entre les deux peuples… La guerre ne l'intéressait pas. Pour le moment. Les Vampires étaient un peuple quelque peu étrange, avec des moeurs et coutumes auxquels Azenor avaient du s'initier. Ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Accompagnée de Lestat, le Chasseur Vampire et d'Amrita la Polimage tibétaine, Azenor avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour montrer qu'une alliance entre les deux peuples pouvait être plus que bénéfique. Grâce aux sens surdéveloppés du Chasseur et à l'ingéniosité d'Amrita, ils avaient fini par comprendre que le tueur en série n'était pas Vampire. Ni même sorcier. C'était un simple Moldu complètement fou et persuadé de devoir éradiquer le Mal de la terre. Azenor avait découvert un taser sur lui, qui lui permettait d'immobiliser les sorciers (comment auraient-ils pu se douter qu'un simple Moldu pouvait les attaquer ?) avant de les vider de leur sang grâce à un appareil complexe fait de tuyaux en plastique.

Chaleureusement remerciée pour son aide, Azenor avait obtenu des vacances et en avait profité pour écrire à Antoine, lui demandant s'il voulait la rejoindre quelques temps puisqu'elle savait que certaines des plantes qu'il recherchait se trouvaient dans la région. Fou de joie, le jeune homme avait immédiatement accepté et s'était envolé le plus rapidement possible vers Lhassa, même si il était encore un peu tôt pour récolter le Pavot bleu de l'Himalaya et la _skyi-ba_ mieux connue sous le nom de _Sophora moorcroftiana_.

Antoine était arrivé, sacoche sur l'épaule, prêt à gravir tous les monts qu'Azenor voudrait franchir. Ils passèrent ainsi une semaine formidable à randonner sur le Gurla Mandata, faite de rires, de blagues, d'amitié et parfois de grosses frayeurs. Comme la fois où Azenor se fit poursuivre par un Yack qui avait sans doute décidé qu'elle pouvait représenter un certain danger pour les petits de son troupeau. La jeune femme avait à peine eu le temps de sauter sur un gros rocher et d'escalader à moitié la paroi qui lui faisait face pour lui échapper. Elle avait dû attendre un long moment avant que le Yack, sans doute fatigué d'espérer qu'elle lâche prise, retourne s'occuper de son troupeau. Et Antoine, plié de rire, était resté à un distance respectueuse des animaux monstrueux, encourageant Azenor à s'agripper à sa paroi. La jeune femme lui en avait voulu pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes, avant de s'esclaffer avec lui de sa mésaventure. Ou cette fois où, roulés tous les deux en boule dans leurs sacs de couchage pour se tenir chaud, ils avaient décidé de rester un peu en-dehors de leur tente pour admirer les étoiles. Un vautour de l'Himalaya les avait sans doute confondus avec une bête morte au sang encore chaud et s'était posé juste devant eux, ailes grandes ouvertes et bec prêt à les déchiqueter. Ils ne surent jamais lequel des trois fut le plus étonné par le cri de frayeur déchirant des deux humains. Paniqué le vautour voulut reculer et s'écrasa sur le sol dans sa tentative d'échapper à ces animaux étranges. Lorsqu'Antoine et Azenor comprirent que l'oiseau n'allait pas les attaquer (c'est-à-dire une fois qu'il réussit à s'envoler pour trouver une proie moins bruyante), ils éclatèrent d'un rire à la limite de l'hystérie. Étonnamment, ils ne regardèrent plus les étoiles le soir tant qu'ils randonnèrent dans la montagne.

Ils descendirent ensuite vers le sud du Tibet, sur les berges du lac de Lhamo-Latso pour planter la tente devant le temple de Chokhorgyal, le plus ancien monastère connu à ce jour. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un Aigle des Steppes, jaillissant des nuages qui jalonnaient le ciel, vint se poser sur un arbrisseau, tendant la patte en direction d'Azenor. Celle-ci jeta un regard désolé en direction d'Antoine. Le devoir l'appelait. Il s'avéra qu'elle devait à nouveau retourner à Lhassa, cette fois pour encadrer le début des négociations sur une possible alliance des polices des deux communautés. Elle assura à Antoine que cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques jours, une semaine au maximum et qu'elle le rejoindrait ensuite. Un Portoloin en forme de pièce de monnaie était joint à la lettre et il s'activa dès qu'elle posa la main dessus, tandis qu'Antoine la regardait en souriant tristement.

Se retrouvant soudainement seul face à l'immensité tibétaine, le jeune homme se décida à marcher jusqu'au temple qui ne devait pas accueillir beaucoup de monde au vu de son emplacement perdu. Pourtant, encastré entre trois cours d'eau et trois montagnes, dessiné en forme de triangle, le Monastère était impressionnant. Peu de moines devaient y vivre.

Lorsqu'Antoine passa le porche, il fut ébloui un instant face à la réverbération du soleil sur le monument. Il paraissait beaucoup plus impressionnant de près. Un puit avait été creusé au centre de la cours, sans doute quelques centaines d'années auparavant et fonctionnait toujours, comme en attestaient les seaux en bois posés contre son rebord. Le jardin, entretenu avec soin, voyait fleurir des pétales rouges, bleus et jaunes tout autour du mur d'enceinte.

\- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

Antoine se retourna en sursaut, sa main cherchant instinctivement une arme, avant de sourire aimablement. Un moine. Celui-ci ne sembla pas remarquer l'instant de panique de son hôte et le salua en se penchant vers le sol, mains jointes.

\- Bonjour. Je me suis installé sur les bords du lac en contrebas. Votre Monastère m'a interpellé et j'ai décidé d'y monter. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

Le moine semblait beaucoup plus jeune qu'Antoine. Autour de la quinzaine. Un sourire jovial éclaira son visage et il s'adressa à lui dans un anglais presque parfait.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Nous recevons si peu de visiteurs…

\- Vous êtes nombreux à vivre ici ? s'intéressa Antoine.

\- Oh non, juste moi et un autre moine, mon maître. Souhaitez-vous prendre un thé ? Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrai vous faire visiter le Monastère et vous raconter son histoire...

Cette fois, le jeune moine avait attisé la curiosité du druide. Il avait toujours aimé les histoires… Acceptant rapidement la proposition de son hôte, il le suivit à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, prenant soin d'ôter ses chaussures avant d'entrer. Antoine admira l'intérieur. Il fut un temps où le Monastère avait dû être au coeur de leur religion. Certains murs étaient peints à la main, représentant de longues fresques aux couleurs pastels.

Voyant que son invité détaillait le bâtiment, le moine se méprit sur son regard.

\- Je suis désolé, à deux nous avons beaucoup de mal à entretenir tout le Monastère…

\- Hein ? Oh non au contraire. Je trouve cet endroit magnifique. Vous devez passer un temps fou à tout nettoyer…

Le jeune garçon sourit et acquiesça.

\- C'est même la base de nos journées Monsieur !

\- Appele-moi Antoine, par pitié. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 30 ans de plus tout à coup !

Le moine s'inclina avant de lui offrir son identité.

\- Moi c'est Tashilhunpo, mais vous pouvez simplement m'appeler Tash, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air horrifié du druide.

\- Va pour Tash alors !

Ayant continué à marcher en même temps qu'ils se présentaient, ils arrivèrent dans une salle légèrement plus exigüe et sombre. Antoine mit plusieurs secondes pour s'habituer et pour remarquer qu'un autre moine était déjà assis devant une tasse fumante. Sans doute le Maître de Tash. Voulant faire bonne impression, le druide s'inclina devant le vieil homme. Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose dans une langue totalement étrangère et Antoine se retourna vers son compagnon pour obtenir la traduction.

\- Mon Maître ne parle pas anglais. Il vous salue et vous propose de vous asseoir pour partager un thé.

Obéissant, Antoine s'assit sur un des coussins qui tapissaient la salle, près du moine et face à Tash. Le regard oblique du vieil homme, perçant et statique, mit Antoine mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'un Moldu pouvait lire dans les pensées ?

Inconscient de la gêne de son invité, Tash, bien que plus réservé en présence de son Maître, commença à raconter l'histoire du monastère.

D'après ses récits, il aurait été bâti des siècles auparavant par le premier Dalaï-Lama, Sonam Gyatso. Détruit puis reconstruit trois fois au cours de son histoire, il ne fut jamais abandonné malgré sa situation reculée, au contraire de bon nombre d'anciens bâtiments.

La mention du nom "Gyatso" fit battre le coeur d'Antoine un peu plus vite. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Se penchant en avant pour montrer son intérêt, le druide orienta ses questions vers le premier Dalaï-Lama. Il s'avéra que des légendes le considéraient comme l'un des premiers amants de la fée Morgane, avant que celle-ci ne se tourne vers Merlin et ses puissants pouvoirs.

\- On raconte qu'elle lui confia un objet d'une grande valeur avant de disparaître et qu'il utilisa son immense renommée au sein des bouddhistes pour le cacher. Certains chuchotent même que c'est cet objet qui lui a permi de fédérer assez de gens autour de lui pour devenir le premier Dalaï-Lama. Mais mon Maître n'est pas d'accord, termina Tash en souriant, légèrement essoufflé.

Il adorait raconter des histoires. Et pour une fois son auditoire semblait captivé par ce qu'il racontait. Peut-être avait-il enjolivé deux ou trois passages, mais qu'importait ?

\- Et toi, tu penses que cette histoire est vraie ? lui demanda Antoine.

Tash haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas. Quelle importance que cela soit vrai ou non ? Et puis, ne disait-on pas que toute légende avait sa part de vérité ?

L'après-midi passa assez rapidement et Antoine, avide de questions et passionné par tout ce qui l'entourait, accompagna Tash, heureux de rencontrer une personne plus jeune que son Maître, dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Après l'avoir aidé à remonter l'eau du puits, Antoine fut pris d'une inspiration subite.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'attendais le retour d'une amie tu te souviens ?

Le jeune moine hocha la tête.

\- Elle ne devrait pas revenir avant plusieurs jours malheureusement… Et je n'ai rien à faire en l'attendant. Cela te conviendrait-il si je t'aidais dans tes tâches jusqu'à son retour ?

Tash sourit de toutes ses dents avant de grimacer.

\- Il faut que je demande à mon Maître si vous pouvez rester… Ne bougez pas d'accord ?

Antoine eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que le garçon était déjà retourné à l'intérieur du temple. Le druide s'assit contre le puits pour patienter et observa les alentours.

Oui… Quel meilleur endroit pour cacher le Grimoire de Merlin ?

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et l'anxiété revint. Et si le vieux moine refusait qu'il reste ? Il n'avait pas eu l'air de l'apprécier pendant le thé… Antoine avait eu l'impression d'être sondé et d'avoir échoué au test. L'angoisse le tarauda. Il ne pouvait pas échouer si près du but. Il fallait qu'il trouve ce grimoire, celui qui pouvait lui ouvrir les portes d'un grand savoir et d'un pouvoir plus grand encore !

Antoine allait se lever lorsque Tash sortit du bâtiment.

\- Mon Maître accepte que vous nous aidiez à entretenir le monastère mais il souhaite que vous restiez dormir dans votre tente le temps de votre séjour ici…

Antoine ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

\- C'est parfait, ne t'inquiète pas. Ma tente est plus confortable qu'elle n'en a l'air, rajouta-t-il devant l'air sceptique du jeune moine. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui expliquer que l'intérieur était géant et que la température s'autorégulait grâce à la magie… Tash l'aurait pris pour un fou !

Deux jours passèrent ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Antoine se levant à l'aube pour aider le moine dans ses tâches journalières tandis que celui-ci lui racontait quelques anecdotes du passé. Une amitié commençait à se tisser entre les deux jeunes hommes, rapprochés par l'âge et la solitude du lieu.

Mais Antoine, légèrement distrait de ces conversations et le regard affuté, passait au crible chaque parcelle qu'il nettoyait dans l'espoir de trouver un signe qui lui indiquerait où serait caché le Grimoire. Il ne désespérait pas, persuadé d'être au bon endroit.

Enfin, le troisième jour, il fut récompensé de sa persévérance.

Tash était occupé à entretenir les parterres de fleurs et Antoine en avait profité pour lui fausser compagnie sous prétexte d'aller balayer les autres pièces du monastère. Ouvrant quelques portes au hasard, il découvrit des pièces plus ou moins abandonnées où les araignées avaient élu domicile dans certains renfoncements. Le druide frissonna. Il n'avait aucune compassion pour ces bestioles, surtout depuis qu'il avait atterri en France. Il fut un temps où son ancienne maison en avait contenues beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

Antoine allait refermer une dernière porte pour rejoindre Tash, qui allait certainement se demander ce qu'il fabriquait, lorsque son regard fut attiré par une vitrine toute poussiéreuse au fond d'une salle sombre et sobre. Vu la couche de saleté sur le sol, personne n'y était entré depuis un sacré moment.

Avançant doucement sur le sol grisâtre pour éviter de glisser, Antoine contourna la vitrine pour l'étudier. Il balaya d'un coup de manche la poussière installée sur le dessus et observa le livre à l'intérieur. Fermé, il reposait à plat sur un bout de tissu rouge-orangé à côté d'un petit papier écrit dans un vieil anglais. Les mains d'Antoine se mirent à trembler. Le Grimoire de Merlin était juste en face de lui.

Tatonnant sur les rebords en verre, Antoine cherchait une ouverture quelconque quand un claquement sec rebondit entre les murs de la salle. La vitrine venait de s'ouvrir. Antoine ne chercha pas à savoir comment c'était possible et attrapa avidement le Grimoire. L'ouvrage était dans une langue qui lui était inconnue mais peu importait. Il avait toute sa vie pour le découvrir. Il allait cacher le gros Grimoire dans un pan de sa robe lorsqu'un bruit le fit se retourner. Le vieux moine était en face de lui et semblait pour le moins choqué de le voir tenir le livre entre les mains. Il tendit un doigt vers le druide et se mit à lui lancer des imprécations qu'Antoine ne comprit bien évidemment pas. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Antoine ne pouvait laisser personne s'interposer entre lui et le Grimoire. Personne.

Reposant avec précautions le Grimoire sur son tissu rouge-orangé, il s'avança vers le vieil homme, mains en avant. Surtout ne pas l'effrayer. Le moine parut se calmer un peu mais son débit de parole était toujours aussi important. Antoine grimaça. Si cela continuait, Tash allait rappliquer pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Arrivé à hauteur du moine qui se taisait progressivement, le druide leva les mains un peu plus haut. Puis, d'un geste sec, il tira sur l'écharpe du moine et l'enroula autour de son cou avant de tirer. Les mains du vieil homme s'agitèrent de soubresauts quand il commença à manquer d'air, frappant l'air au hasard de ses convulsions. Les râles s'espacèrent progressivement. Le corps du moine se relâcha brusquement et plus rien. C'était fini. Il était mort.

Antoine marmonna dans sa barbe. Il n'avait pas prévu d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas réfléchi à comment il sortirait le Grimoire du monastère une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé. Il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à le chercher. Regardant la vitrine au fond de la pièce, Antoine sut qu'il lui restait deux choses à faire avant de le récupérer. Il espéra de tout coeur qu'Azenor ne revienne pas dans la journée.

Faisant un petit détour dans le bâtiment, il finit par sortir et retrouva Tash qui s'occupait toujours des parterres de fleurs. Le voyant arriver, il lui fit joyeusement un grand signe de la main pour qu'il le rejoigne.

\- Alors, tu as fini de balayer l'intérieur ? lui demanda-t-il en le voyant arriver.

Le jeune garçon songea qu'il avait eu de la chance de rencontrer Antoine quelques jours plus tôt. Sa vie avait été bien monotone dans ce monastère perdu jusqu'à l'apparition du druide.

\- Tash ?

Le moine releva la tête, interpelé par le ton utilisé.

\- Je pense que je suis désolé Tash.

Et Antoine le serra dans ses bras. Tash ne vit rien venir. Il mourut dans les bras de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son ami, l'écume aux lèvres, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le manche d'un couteau de cuisine dépassait de ses omoplates.

Antoine grimaça. Le sang avait coulé sur sa robe. Il allait devoir s'en débarrasser.

Se déshabillant, il enroula Tash dans sa robe pour éviter que le sang ne tache l'herbe et le traina dans l'arrière cour du monastère. Il retourna à l'intérieur et ramena le corp du vieil homme au même endroit. Avisant la pelle qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'occuper du jardin, il entreprit de creuser un trou dans un coin ombragé, près de jolies petites fleurs bleues et violettes. Il ne voulait pas que les corps se décomposent trop vite.

Il termina son travail bien après que le soleil ait disparu derrière l'une des montagnes qui entourait le monastère. Essuyant la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front, il entreprit de rouler les corps jusque dans la fosse, tout en grommelant à l'encontre de cette magie qu'il n'était pas capable de produire. Il aurait pu régler tout ça en quelques secondes et n'aurait même pas eu à se salir les mains pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Lorsqu'il posa la dernière pelletée de terre sur la tombe fraîche, la nuit était noire depuis longtemps. Il décida qu'une douche fraîche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Repassant à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour récupérer le Grimoire, qu'il enrubanna soigneusement dans le tissu rouge-orangé pour ne pas le salir, il sortit du monastère en refermant le portail derrière lui.

Azenor ne revint que le surlendemain. Heureux de se retrouver, il passèrent la matinée à se baigner dans le lac et la jeune femme entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé à la capitale. Lorsqu'elle voulu visiter le monastère, Antoine lui apprit que personne n'y vivait mais qu'il connaissait un peu les lieux pour s'y être aventuré tout seul. Il supposa que des moines devait tout de même passer de temps en temps car il semblait entretenu.

Le druide s'improvisa donc guide et fit rire Azenor avec des anecdotes qu'elle pensa sorties tout droit de son imagination débordante. Le seul lieu qu'il ne lui fit pas visiter fut l'arrière cour, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop captivée par les histoires de son ami.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'Antoine était rentré du Tibet. Il allait sur ses 31 ans.

A son retour, il avait découvert que la secte avait accepté un nouveau membre en son sein sans l'avoir consulté. D'abord contrarié, il ne put que se rendre compte que le _Kelc'h An Myrddin_ avait bien fait. Il s'avéra que le jeune Gabriel Flores était comme lui. Un passionné d'histoires et de légendes. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que les deux hommes commencent à tisser des liens d'amitié, malgré leur différence d'âge. Gabriel Flores venait de fêter ses 22 ans.

Antoine avait passé presque un an à tenter de traduire les vieilles runes qui constituaient le Grimoire de Merlin. Il avait vite compris que seuls les Cracmols comme lui pouvaient le lire. Un sort très puissant semblait l'entourer. Mais les premières pages du livre, après la préface, avaient été arrachées, ce qui empêchait son interprétation. Antoine avait grimacé. Où ces quelques foutues pages qui l'empêchaient d'accéder au savoir étaient-elles cachées ?

Alors, pour passer le temps entre deux sorties pour aller cueillir des plantes pour les autres druides, Antoine discutait avec Gabriel. Originaire du Pérou, le jeune homme avait une vision de la magie légèrement différente de la sienne qui les emmenait dans des débats enflammés d'où ils ressortaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir rencontré leur égal. Celui qui leur permettrait d'exploiter leur plein potentiel. Les deux hommes parlaient couramment le français et l'anglais et il n'était pas rare de les voir passer d'une langue à une autre sans même qu'ils y fassent attention au détour d'une conversation.

Le chef de la secte vieillissant fortement, Antoine avait bon espoir de monter rapidement au sein de la hiérarchie.

Et un soir, alors qu'il débattait de nouveau avec Gabriel, Antoine prit une grande décision. Comme des années auparavant, Ewen étant alors à sa place et lui à celle de Gabriel, il lui parla du morceau de la prophétie et du Grimoire…

* * *

 _Gniiiii :'(_

 _Pauvre Tash ! J'aurais bien aimé qu'il survive quand même… A la base Antoine devait pas les tuer, mais il devient de plus en plus incontrôlable, même pour nous !_

 _Mais keskesavadoné ?_ Mmmmêe j'ai peur aussi. Et vous ?


	5. V Trahisons

Salut les petites pizzas chèvre-miel !

Andouille est rentrée de Nouvelle-Zélande pendant que moi, pauvre petit Sushi, je travaillais dur (mouhahaha). _Mmmm, ces montagnes, ces lacs, ces moutons… Et un temps à la Bretagne accompagné d'un petit cyclone pour parfaire le tout :D Ce voyage était magique ma chère Sushi !_

Antoine est rentré de son voyage en Himalaya mais ce n'est pas pour ça que sa vie va devenir plus tranquille, loin de là ! On vous laisse découvrir ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre au nom évocateur…

AH et pour ceux qui ont prévu d'y aller : on va passer se balader toutes les deux (autant dire que c'est une réunion exceptionnelle vu qu'on se voit quasiment jamais :'( !) au salon Imagina'Livres à Toulouse le week-end du 23 au 25 mars, si jamais vous y allez aussi, dites-le nous histoire qu'on se croise :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Trahisons**

* * *

Depuis quelques mois, Antoine et Gabriel étaient inséparables. Gabriel en savait désormais autant que le Cracmol sur la prophétie et le grimoire de Myrddin, qu'ils tentaient de déchiffrer tous les deux quand ils n'étaient pas occupés par leurs missions pour le _Kelc'h_. Antoine avait depuis bien longtemps abandonné sa place à la _Gorsedd de Bretagne_ , qui avait selon lui des buts trop modestes, trop… gentillés. Il avait décidé que son énergie serait mieux dépensée en se consacrant uniquement à la secte. Sa motivation y était remarquée et il faisait à cette époque partie du dernier cercle, le plus fermé, le plus secret. Il ne cédait en pouvoir qu'au Maître du _Kelc'h_ lui-même.

Antoine passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler avec acharnement. Il avait déjà écrit au moins quatre manuels d'herboristerie afin de transmettre son savoir aux nouveaux arrivants de la secte pour ne plus être le seul membre compétent dans ce domaine. Il formait aussi les jeunes sur le terrain, dans le but de leur apprendre à reconnaître les plantes et à les utiliser sans danger. Enfin, si l'on considérait les potions hallucinogènes de transe comme étant sans danger. C'était loin d'être son activité favorite mais elle avait le mérite de l'éloigner parfois un peu plus de Skirioù-Druidhean. Les voyages partout dans le monde lui manquaient mais ses nouvelles responsabilités au sein de la secte ne lui permettaient plus de s'absenter sur de longues périodes.

Ses recherches se concentraient au sein de la forêt de Brocéliande. Accompagné de Gabriel, il fouillait les bois dans l'espoir fou de trouver d'autres fragments de prophétie ou encore des indications sur l'emplacement des pages manquantes du grimoire. Le jeune péruvien lui était d'une grande aide, muni de sa baguette magique, mais surtout d'une excellente compagnie. Le jeune homme était intelligent, vif et cultivé. Et espiègle. Parfois, quand ils discutaient ensemble, le cerveau d'Antoine lui jouait des tours et le rendait victime de réminiscences. Il lui faisait penser à Tom. Dans ces moments, Antoine tripotait la plaque miniaturisée qu'il portait à son poignet plus que d'habitude. Il finissait par se secouer, comme saisi de violents tremblements, et relançait la conversation pour la rendre plus passionnante encore, afin de ne pas laisser divaguer ses pensées.

Ils étaient tous les deux férus d'Histoire, de légendes et de théories sur l'origine de la Magie. La découverte de cette origine était leur Saint Graal. Après tout, Myrddin n'avait-il pas été impliqué dans cette quête à son époque ? Cet homme fascinait Antoine. Il rêvait de pouvoir comprendre le livre qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, décrivant à coup sûr toutes ses expériences sur la magie et ses pouvoirs. Le pouvoir. Antoine associait magie et pouvoir sans aucune distinction. S'il parvenait à acquérir la capacité à produire de la magie, il n'aurait plus aucune limite. Plus personne ne pourrait se dresser sur son chemin. Il se voyait déjà à la tête de la secte, Gabriel en fidèle bras droit, dominant le monde sorcier, choisissant les Cracmols auxquels il accorderait le don de la Magie et les sorciers auxquels il le retirerait.

Cette perspective le faisait frissonner de plaisir et faisait monter sensiblement son taux d'adrénaline, le rendant à chaque fois plus agressif et instable.

Antoine parvenait cependant à rester de marbre en public et tous ceux qui le connaissaient auraient dit de lui qu'il s'agissait d'un homme mûr, responsable, bien sous tout rapport et qu'il avait fait preuve d'une grande force de caractère pour surmonter toutes les épreuves auxquelles il avait dû faire face dans sa vie. Antoine avait parfois envie de leur rire au nez à gorge déployée. Lui qui avait tué au moins quatre personnes. Dont son père. Et sans le moindre remord résiduel.

Parfois, il passait par la maison d'Ewen, abandonnée depuis la mort de son propriétaire. Ou plutôt son assassinat. Il l'avait évitée au début, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons dans le village. Antoine savait que les gens parlaient trop et qu'il valait mieux ne pas donner de grain à moudre aux moulins à paroles qu'ils étaient. Mais dernièrement, il se sentait le besoin de fouiller dans les archives du feu druide, à la recherche de notes qu'il aurait pu laissées derrière lui et qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps ou l'idée de lui transmettre des années auparavant.

Un matin, après sa promenade quotidienne en compagnie de Gabriel au lever du jour, Antoine se décida à mettre à nouveau le nez dans les vieux papiers d'Ewen. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de très intéressant au milieu des comptes rendus, des relevés de compte, des factures et des bons de commande à des herboristeries.

Antoine poussa la porte de la maison, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Se fichant bien de ce son devenu familier, il dégagea d'un coup de main distrait les quelques toiles que de courageuses araignées s'étaient attelées à tisser depuis sa dernière visite. Soulevant des nuages de poussière à chaque pas, il s'enfonça dans le petit salon et alluma quelques bougies, dont les flammes tremblantes partirent à l'assaut de l'obscurité aurorale qui régnait encore dans la maison aux fenêtres étroites.

Il se débarrassa de sa cape, la déposa sur le dossier de l'un des fauteuils, et s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Il commençait à perdre espoir. Il avait beau fixer chacune des étagères, il était persuadé d'avoir déjà tout lu, tout analysé. Il avait même tenté de voir dans les colonnes de dépenses et de revenus quelque message codé mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ewen ne cachait rien de bien palpitant. Ou en tout cas pas ici.

Antoine sentit son sang bouillir. La colère monter. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête, comme si une rafale de vent s'y était engouffrée. Il serra les poings, presque malgré lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis plus d'un décennie, il avait tout sacrifié à la cause du grimoire de Myrddin et à la prophétie. Tout ! Et Ewen n'était même pas fichu d'avoir servi à plus que ça. Une fois mort, il ne valait rien de plus que de son vivant.

Les mâchoires contractées, la vision d'Antoine se brouilla. Non, il ne devait pas être faible. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à pleurer.

Antoine, saisi d'un accès de violence, attrapa de ses deux mains la bibliothèque et l'envoya se fracasser sur le sol. Puis ce fut le tour d'un bureau. D'une chaise contre un mur. La fureur d'Antoine était sans nom. Autour de lui n'existait plus que le chaos de bois brisé, de verre éclaté, de tissu déchiré. Sur le point de s'effondrer, il lança un dernier coup de pied dans le coffre qu'il avait tant de fois ouvert et retourné, n'y trouvant rien de plus que quelques paires de draps.

Un craquement épouvantable s'éleva au moment où ses orteils entrèrent en contact avec le bois massif. Antoine s'effondra sur le sol, serrant entre ses mains son pied endolori. Des larmes de douleur et de colère roulèrent sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait plus les arrêter, une digue avait cédé en lui.

Il resta un moment allongé sur le sol, se balançant d'avant en arrière, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'assèchent. Et que sa fureur laisse place au vide. Quand il se redressa, Antoine ne ressentait plus rien. Il se remit doucement à capter des sensations venues de l'extérieur. Le piaillement de quelques oiseaux qui se remettaient à chanter. L'odeur de la poussière qu'il avait envoyé voler dans toute la pièce pendant sa crise. La sensation d'inconfort provoqué par le sol de pierre sous sa hanche droite.

Il ouvrit les yeux, tranquillement, comme lorsque l'on se réveille après une bonne nuit de sommeil et que la journée promet d'être excellente. Et un détail attira son attention.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. C'était impossible, il avait pourtant cherché partout, il ne pouvait pas être passé à côté de ça !

Son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre et son estomac se serra.

Juste devant lui, un tiroir caché dissimulé à la base du coffre était ouvert, dévoilant le coin d'un petit carnet de cuir vert foncé qui avait l'air d'avoir vécu quelques décennies. Il approcha la main prudemment, comme craignant un piège qu'Ewen lui aurait tendu par-delà la mort. Il tira sur le petit tiroir pour l'ouvrir en grand et s'emparer du carnet d'un mouvement vif. Il se leva précipitamment pour s'avancer vers la fenêtre, seule source de lumière éclairant encore la pièce, Antoine ayant éteint les bougies en les renversant. Les doigts tremblants, il tourna tant bien que mal les premières pages du carnet, persuadé que son contenu allait révolutionner son existence. Il n'allait pas être déçu.

Il n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer l'écriture d'Ewen, qu'il connaissait parfaitement à force de s'être plongé dans ses cahiers de compte. En quelques instants, il fut saisie d'une violente nausée et dut interrompre sa lecture pour rendre le contenu de son petit déjeuner par la fenêtre du salon. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça.

Des expérimentations. Sur des Cracmols. Adultes. Enfants. Bébés.

Des expérimentations inhumaines.

D'après ses notes, Ewen avait pratiqué ces horreurs pour étudier la magie et sa transmission, afin de savoir si les Cracmols en détenaient ou non. Sur des gens comme Antoine. Il les avait séquestrés. Il leur avait transféré du sang d'animaux magiques, les avait torturés, affamés. Il les avait mis en contact avec des sources de maladie magiques et non magiques. En avait même disséqués certains.

Antoine n'avait pas pu aller plus loin. Sa tête tournait. Il était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour accéder au pouvoir mais imaginer une seule seconde qu'Ewen aurait pu lui faire subir ce genre d'abomination le rendait malade.

Il sortit de la maison, titubant. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Loin. Il se sentait trahi. Comme il avait bien fait de tuer cet homme !

Antoine rentra chez lui, fourra quelques vêtements dans son sac de voyage et partit sans réfléchir du village. Gabriel tenta de le retenir lorsqu'il le vit s'enfoncer précipitamment dans la forêt mais ses questions ne firent qu'effleurer les oreilles d'Antoine. Il devait retrouver Azenor au plus vite. Elle était sa seule véritable amie. Son rayon de soleil. Il fallait qu'il la voie pour reprendre pied dans la réalité.

* * *

Antoine débarqua deux jours plus tard en Lituanie, non loin de la frontière biélorusse, à Burtininkai Vampyrai, une ville vampiro-sorcière au nom évocateur fondée à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle et n'ayant pour seule raison d'être que la coopération politique nationale et internationale entre les deux espèces. L'entrée de la ville souterraine était camouflée dans une immense forêt et une puissante illusion la faisait passer pour un genre d'énorme rocher aux yeux des moldus. Ceux qui auraient voulu y grimper auraient été bien mal avisés de tenter l'escalade, les malheureux se laissant tenter étant alors assaillis d'images mentales cauchemardesques les éloignant plus sûrement que l'apparition d'une meute de loups affamés.

Quand Antoine arriva à l'endroit décrit par Azenor, il se dit que l'entrée n'était déjà pas bien évidente pour un sorcier et qu'il aurait été plus malin d'y apposer un bon vieux repousse-moldu plutôt que de lancer un défi muet aux gens du coin pour ensuite leur filer des sueurs froides. Ce qui était probablement une idée des vampires. Antoine n'en connaissait pas encore personnellement mais selon Azenor, ils n'avaient pas du tout la même façon de voir les choses, leur cerveau fonctionnant de manière radicalement différente de celui des humains, malgré leur proximité morphologique. Ou alors était-ce une question de culture… Toujours était-il qu'Antoine était curieux de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il n'avait jamais vu un vampire et n'en avait eu que des descriptions rapides et peu précises, et il en savait plus sur leur situation géo-politique que sur leur apparence ou leur vie quotidienne. Après tout, son éducation concernant les êtres magiques avait laissé à désirer, sa nature de Cracmol l'ayant rapidement écarté des bancs de l'école de sorcellerie. Puis de l'école tout court d'ailleurs à la mort de sa mère.

A la tombée de la nuit, il se glissa dans le tunnel d'entrée, à moitié dissimulé derrière un bosquet. Il fit quelques mètres, ses yeux s'adaptant sans mal à l'obscurité à laquelle de faibles torches tentaient vaillamment de faire concurrence. Il avança vers une guérite, occupée par un sorcier auquel il déclina son identité et dévoila le contenu de son sac de voyage. A peine l'avait-il refermé qu'une masse atterrit brutalement sur ses épaules dans un hurlement de joie.

\- Antoine ! Tu as fait si vite, j'ai reçu ton message ce matin. Je suis si contente de te voir !

\- Humph… Azen… Zenor… M'étouffes.

\- Oh, désolée ! Alors ce voyage ? Pourquoi tu t'es décidé à venir d'un coup comme ça ? Tout se passe bien pour toi à Brocéliande ?

\- Moi aussi je suis super content de te voir ! Une question à la fois.

\- Oh lala, je te saute dessus mais je suis vraiment excitée que tu sois là. Je pensais qu'on n'aurait pas l'occasion de se voir avant quelques mois au moins.

\- Mon emploi du temps s'est libéré au dernier moment et je me suis dit que c'était idéal pour passer ici. J'avais surtout envie de visiter la forêt en fait, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Hé, tu me fais marcher. Tu vois assez d'arbres comme ça en Bretagne. Allez, viens. On va poser ton sac chez moi et je vais te faire visiter ! Ensuite on dînera avec des amis, j'ai hâte de te présenter. Je leur ai tellement parlé de toi !

\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais si intéressant, la chambra-t-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Ahah très drôle. Je connais des tas de vampires qui sont très curieux d'en savoir plus sur le druidisme. Après tout, la communauté des druides est encore plus réduite que celle des vampires et elle tient au moins autant sinon plus à ses petits secrets, précisa-t-elle d'un air espiègle.

\- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, j'admets. Wouah, je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse beaucoup plus sombre ici et finalement, on y voit comme en plein jour, s'étonna Antoine en levant les yeux.

Ils venaient de déboucher dans une grotte si immense que la Tour Eiffel aurait pu y rentrer en hauteur et qu'il n'en voyait pas l'autre bout. Des bâtiments disparates, semblant dater d'époques diverses, s'élevaient les uns à côté des autres sans logique apparente. Des toits en brique côtoyaient des ardoises et des terrasses. Antoine ne parvint pas à distinguer la source éclairant l'ensemble. Azenor répondit à sa question avant même qu'il ne la formule.

\- C'est un très vieil enchantement qui a été mis en place par les sorciers les plus puissants du début du vingtième. Au départ, ils étaient obligés d'allumer un nombre incalculable de torches en permanence, c'était compliqué à gérer au niveau du renouvellement de l'air parce que ça consommait énormément d'oxygène. Et puis, il y a eu deux ou trois incendies entre 1892 et 1905, ils se sont dits que la solution n'était pas durable.

\- Et du coup pour l'air ils font comment ?

\- On ne voit pas très bien d'ici mais des tas de tuyaux très discrets percent le plafond et remontent en zig zag vers la surface. Et il y a des ouvertures qui débouchent sous les routes aussi pour que ça circule. Et un petit enchantement pour aider tout ça.

Antoine hocha la tête, admiratif.

\- Heureusement que je crois à la magie parce que ça me paraît tellement improbable… Cette ville est fascinante. Et il y a beaucoup de… Enfin je veux dire…

\- De sorciers ? Je dirais qu'on représente un quart ou un tiers de la population ici. La plupart sont des diplomates mais certains sont mariés à des vampires.

\- Mariés ? C'est possible ça ?

\- Oui. Il y a même des enfants hybrides. Le seul véritable inconvénient dans les couples mixtes en dehors des problèmes d'acceptation par les deux communautés, c'est la longévité et la vitesse de vieillissement. Mais ça n'empêche rien, conclut-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'Antoine s'y serait attendu.

Il décida de ne pas insister. Il relança la conversation sur l'histoire de la ville et Azenor repartit de plus belle, son enthousiasme débordant la rendant intarissable. Ils passèrent poser son sac chez elle et se lancèrent dans une visite guidée. Antoine l'écouta beaucoup. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de parler. Il était si heureux de la voir. Elle était belle, avec ses yeux pétillants, ses premiers cheveux blancs, ses petites rides au coin des yeux. Et puis la fossette qui se creusait dans sa joue droite quand elle riait.

Oui, elle était vraiment belle. Antoine avait oublié à quel point. Il se surprit à passer un peu trop de temps à regarder sa bouche. Elle avait l'air si douce. Et ses cheveux si soyeux. Il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'elle lui racontait et par la redécouverte de son visage qu'il en oublia qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir. De toute façon, son estomac était rempli de papillons. Il l'aimait tellement...

Il finit par perdre un peu le fil de leur itinéraire et après deux heures de marche, il se serait retrouvé bien en peine s'il avait dû retrouver tout seul le chemin du retour.

L'heure du dîner approchait à grand pas et ils durent se dépêcher de se rendre chez les amis d'Azenor qui les recevaient. Il s'agissait d'un couple mixte, Marija, une magnifique vampire à la peau si blanche qu'elle était presque translucide et aux cheveux argentés, et Michael, un sorcier américain plutôt baraqué. Trois autres invités étaient présents, deux vampires, Benas et Paulius, et une sorcière qui avait étudié à l'Université avec Azenor, une certaine Apolline. Tous travaillaient ensemble à l'Ambassade française et parlaient donc français, ce qui était une aubaine pour Antoine qui ne comprenait pas un mot de lituanien ou de roumain, les deux langues officielles de la ville pour des raisons historiques d'origine des fondateurs principaux.

Les discussions à table furent absolument exquises, tout comme le tournedos particulièrement saignant qui fut servi par leur merveilleuse hôtesse. Antoine se dit que les vampires étaient finalement très peu différents de lui, en dehors de leur teint maladif et de leur goût prononcé pour la viande très peu cuite. La soirée se déroulait sans anicroche jusqu'à l'instant fatidique qui marqua Antoine au moins autant que le jour où il avait trouvé le grimoire de Myrddin à Chokhorgyal.

Azenor se leva, saisit son verre et le fit tinter délicieusement avec sa cuillère. Tout le monde se tut.

Elle échangea un regard complice avec Paulius. Le coeur d'Antoine s'arrêta de battre. Un champ des possibles venait de s'ouvrir tel un gouffre à ses pieds et il souhaita de toute son âme qu'Azenor leur annonce une promotion. Elle l'attendait avec impatience et elle méritait cette récompense.

\- Alors voilà… commença-t-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement. Je… Enfin, nous ! avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. Je vais faire bref. On va se marier avec Paulius !

Antoine eut l'impression de devenir sourd. Sa vision se brouilla. Il distingua comme dans un rêve les autres convives exploser de joie, au ralenti. Le gouffre qui s'était ouvert quelques instants auparavant venait de le happer. Il perdait définitivement Azenor. Il eut très froid d'un coup et une forte envie de vomir le saisit, comprimant son estomac contre son diaphragme. Son corps ne lui répondait plus tout à fait et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé, renversant sa chaise dans un vacarme qui lui rendit l'ouïe aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait perdue. Azenor et Paulius ne réagirent pas, pris dans une tempête de félicitations et d'embrassades.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Antoine ? Vous êtes aussi blanc que moi, lui demanda Benas en lui tendant une coupe de vin blanc pétillant.

\- Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai dû trop manger. Je-je vais rentrer. Vous remercierez nos hôtes de ma part.

Le vampire acquiesça, perplexe, et Antoine sortit de la maison. Ses jambes tremblaient et il avait la sensation qu'un étau lui comprimait le crâne pendant qu'un marteau lui cognait le front. Azenor. Elle allait se marier. Avec un vampire. Ils auraient des enfants ensemble. Et Antoine serait tout seul pour toujours. Il savait comment ça marchait. Il ne l'aurait jamais plus pour lui tout seul.

Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte mais Azenor avait toujours été là pour lui depuis qu'il avait débarqué à Skirioù-Druidhean. Il lui envoyait une lettre dès que ça n'allait pas. Ils partageaient leurs doutes, leurs joies et leurs peines. Elle était son monde. Et son monde venait de s'auto-détruire. Le peu d'humanité qui subsistait au fond de son âme en miettes s'étaient jetée par la fenêtre et n'avait pas survécu à l'atterrissage.

Il rentra chez Azenor, reprit son sac de voyage et quitta la ville quelques heures à peine après son arrivée. Il erra plusieurs semaines dans la forêt, ruminant sa rage et sa déception, se nourrissant de racines. Revenu à l'état sauvage, il avait presque oublié qui il était et quel était son rôle.

Jusqu'au premier matin de mai, quand il se réveilla d'un cauchemar au cours duquel il courait après une silhouette encapuchonnée qui tenait un très vieux livre entre ses mains. Le grimoire de Myrddin. Comment avait-il pu le laisser à Gabriel sans autre protection ni instruction ? C'était tout ce qui lui restait maintenant qu'Azenor ne faisait plus partie de sa vie.

Etreint d'un mauvais pressentiment, il se dit qu'il devait rentrer. Tout de suite.

* * *

Antoine avait eu raison d'avoir peur. En rentrant à Skirioù-Druidhean, il avait découvert la cabane de Gabriel vide et son grimoire envolé, le plongeant dans une profonde dépression de laquelle il ne parvint à s'extirper qu'en consommant une quantité astronomique de potion de transe. Il n'avait même pas eu l'énergie de traverser l'Atlantique pour retrouver le grimoire qu'il était allé chercher jusque dans l'Himalaya quelques années auparavant. Et puis, il n'était même pas sûr de retrouver Gabriel au Pérou. Après tout, il pouvait être n'importe où sur la planète, et il était probablement en mouvement perpétuel pour ne pas être retrouvé. D'autant que pour Antoine, filer un sorcier relevait de l'impossible. Être Cracmol se révélait encore une fois un écrasant fardeau.

Les affaires internes du _Kelc'h_ ne l'avaient pas aidé non plus à se mettre sur la trace de l'objet qui avait guidé une bonne partie de son existence. Son leader était en effet tombé gravement malade et le cercle intérieur s'activait pour le soigner, rester à son chevet et régler ses histoires de succession de biens et de pouvoir. Antoine n'était plus très sûr de vouloir monter dans la hiérarchie de la secte à la mort de leur chef. Son existence était entièrement chamboulée et il n'avait plus confiance en personne. Son père. Nicolaz. Ewen. Azenor. Et Gabriel. Tous l'avaient trahi, laissé seul ou abandonné. Il aurait voulu sombrer mais une force le maintenait en vie, tout au fond de son être. Il savait qu'il était voué à de grandes choses, loin d'ici.

Cependant, il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Si le leader le nommait comme successeur, il serait obligé d'accepter. C'était la règle.

Antoine avait donc l'impression d'être ballotté dans un fleuve impétueux et particulièrement rocailleux, dans lequel il s'agitait dans toutes les directions sans aucun effet sur sa destination.

Deux nouveaux disciples furent recrutés pour remplacer Gabriel et le druide qu'Antoine formait à reprendre la place qu'il cesserait d'occuper lorsqu'il deviendrait leader. Antoine se méfiait d'eux, bien qu'ils aient l'air tout à fait inofensifs. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de leur faire confiance pour qu'ils le trahissent eux aussi. Alors il se contentait d'être cordial en leur compagnie.

L'un d'entre eux venait de la _Gorsedd de Bretagne_ et l'autre d'une association druidique écossaise dont Antoine n'arrivait jamais à se rappeler le nom. Donc il lui demandait sans cesse de se répéter, comme lors de la traditionnelle veillée du solstice d'été qui ne tarda pas à survenir.

\- Et du coup, Guillaume, tu peux me redire de quelle association tu viens ?

\- Pas de problème, répondit-il avec le sourire, ne se lassant jamais de répondre encore et toujours à la même question. C'était les Buidsichean draoidhean na h-Alba. Enfin on dit Buidsi Alba pour aller plus vite là-bas.

\- Ah ! Et cette communauté est composée uniquement de sorciers ?

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas très fréquent mais c'est le cas pour celle-ci. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait mais comme j'étais bon en Divination, ils m'ont repéré pendant mon année d'échange avec Poudlard et ils m'ont recruté comme vate*.

\- Oh, Poudlard… Tu sais que j'habitais en Ecosse quand j'étais enfant ? C'est vraiment un pays magnifique. Je ne suis jamais allé à Poudlard en revanche.

\- Il faudra que vous y alliez ! Je suis persuadé que vous trouverez un moyen d'aller visiter. Vous pourriez proposer vos services pour des conférences sur le druidisme ou l'herboristerie par exemple. Vous avez beaucoup d'expérience et vous parlez parfaitement anglais.

\- Tu as raison. Je ferai ça.

\- Il faut absolument que vous le fassiez, oui ! Je suis sûr que ça vous plairait. Le Parc est sublime et le Château en lui-même regorge de secrets, c'est très excitant. Même l'extérieur est étonnant. Tenez par exemple, j'ai mis plusieurs mois à remarquer qu'une portion de mur était construite en granite rose. Le même que celui des bracelets du _Kelc'h_ d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense ! J'ai trouvé ça bizarre mais personne n'avait trop l'air de savoir pourquoi c'était comme ça. Et puis la seule pièce avec un accès direct à ce mur par l'intérieur était le bureau du Concierge et je peux vous dire qu'il n'était pas commode alors je n'ai jamais osé lui réclamer une visite, il aurait été capable de me coller, par Merlin. Et puis, il y a aussi les cuisines...

Le cerveau d'Antoine se mit à tourner à toute vitesse et il n'entendit pas ce que Guillaume lui raconta sur les Elfes de Maison et leurs particularités. Il était bien plus occupé à réfléchir. L'évocation d'un mur de granite rose et de Merlin en l'espace de quelques phrases fit tilt dans son esprit. Et maintenant, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Poudlard était forcément le lieu qui recelait les réponses à toutes ses questions. La prophétie dans son ensemble. Une clé d'interprétation du grimoire.

L'énergie qui lui avait manqué depuis des semaines rugit soudainement dans ses veines. Il avait un nouvel objectif : infiltrer l'école de sorcellerie écossaise et y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'y pense. Comme Gabriel par exemple.

* * *

*vate : dans la société celtique protohistorique, le vate est un membre de la classe sacerdotale, au même titre que les druides et les bardes. Le vate est un devin, il s'occupe plus particulièrement du culte, de la divination et de la médecine.

N'oubliez pas de nous dire si par hasard vous passez à Imagina'Livres. On n'a pas encore décidé quel jour on s'y baladerait :) à très bientôt !


	6. VI Bienvenue à Poudlard

_Bijour bijour les lapins de Pâques !_ (Maintenant j'ai envie de manger du chocolaaat)

 _Comment ça va la vie ?_

 _Mea culpa, je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre ! Mais il était un peu compliqué pour moi et je n'étais (ne suis) toujours pas super satisfaite du résultat…_ Faut arrêter de se sous-estimer, Andouille !

 _Bref, voilà l'arrivée du concierge à Poudlard et quelques explications et éclaircissements au menu ! On espère que ça vous plaira :D_

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 _Hello_ **Littlesis8** _un énorme merci pour ton avalanche de reviews qui nous a fait super méga plaisir ! :) Et oui tu as totalement raison, Antoine ne sait pas que tuer c'est pas bien. Enfin si, il sait que c'est puni par la loi, mais si quelqu'un se dresse contre lui, il ne voit pas le problème qu'i l'éliminer. Pour lui, la vie c'est un peu la loi de la jungle. C'est le plus fort qui dirige, peu importe comment il en est arrivé là ! Pour ce qui concerne les quatre Cracmols, il te faudra attendre encore un peu pour les voir, même si en effet, on se rapproche doucement mais sûrement de la rentrée 2019..._

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Bienvenue à Poudlard**

* * *

Finalement, entrer dans Poudlard n'avait pas été si compliqué que cela. A croire que ladite forteresse imprenable n'était qu'une vaste blague destinée à décourager les moins entreprenants. Un peu de préparation avait été nécessaire à la réalisation de son plan mais tout s'était déroulé sans accrocs. La Providence semblait être de son côté pour cette entreprise…

Après avoir appris la présence du mur en granit rose à Poudlard, Antoine s'était renseigné. Il avait d'abord fallu vérifier la véracité de l'information que lui avait fournie Guillaume, ce qui était la partie la plus simple de son plan. Il devait se rendre, comme tous les ans, à Beauxbâtons pour une conférence sur les plantes et ingrédients du monde magique. A son arrivée, faussement curieux sur une potion qu'il aurait découverte au cours d'un séjour en Roumanie, il avait demandé l'accès à leur bibliothèque. La plus grande d'Europe. S'il y avait quoique ce soit dans les archives concernant ce mur, cela ne pouvait être qu'ici.

Et effectivement, il avait trouvé. Donné aux quatre Fondateurs de l'école, ce granit rose était originaire de Brocéliande. La légende précisait même qu'il provenait de l'île d'Avalon, protégée par la fée Morgane. Invitée au moment de la construction de Poudlard, elle leur aurait fait don de cette portion de mur en échange d'une promesse. Bien entendu, le livre omettait de préciser contre quoi il avait été offert, mais indiquait que le granit rose était réputé pour être une roche magique protectrice, capable d'absorber la magie. Le livre qu'il avait trouvé ne rentrait pas dans les détails mais avait suffi à aiguiser sa curiosité. Il fallait qu'il aille à Poudlard.

La deuxième étape de son plan n'avait pas non plus été la plus compliquée. Retourner en Angleterre. Pour cela il avait dû disparaître aux yeux de la secte. Ils ne l'auraient jamais autorisé à quitter Brocéliande sinon. Après tout, les druides devaient une obéissance totale à leur groupe et ce qu'Antoine s'apprêtait à faire allait à l'encontre de leurs croyances et de leurs besoins.

La mort - naturelle pour une fois - du grand chef de la secte lui fut d'une grande aide. Aspirés par tous les préparatifs de la Cérémonie d'Élévation de l'Âme et par celle qui suivrait, la Cérémonie de l'Héritier, plus personne ne faisaient attention à Antoine. Supposé se purifier dans une source d'eau cachée au plus profond de la forêt, le druide avait rejoint un petit village moldu avant de prendre le bus en direction de Paris. De là-bas, il était arrivé à Calais puis avait pris le ferry. Passer du côté moldu ne le réjouissait pas, mais il savait que les sorciers de la secte mettraient beaucoup plus de temps à retrouver sa trace. Si jamais ils la retrouvaient un jour.

Rallier Londres ne lui avait pris qu'une journée de plus et il avait passé deux jours à flâner dans les rues de la capitale avant de croiser un homme habillé d'une longue cape verte, assortie d'un chapeau noir. Antoine avait sourit. Les sorciers étaient toujours aussi mauvais pour se cacher. Il l'avait donc suivi et découvert l'entrée du monde magique. Il avait poliment salué le sorcier et attendu que celui-ci tapote les briques d'un mur avec sa baguette pour passer à sa suite. Et le Cracmol était arrivé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Antoine prit quelques instants pour observer l'effervescence autour de lui. Des enfants couraient dans la rue, les parents souriant et rassurés. Après tout, le mage noir n'existait plus, qu'aurait-il pu leur arriver ? Antoine sentit son visage se tordre de colère. Ces sorciers lui avaient volé la vie qu'il méritait. Celle qui lui était due. Celle qu'il aurait dû avoir, entouré de son père, de sa mère et de son meilleur ami. Et pourquoi pas d'Azenor aussi, qu'il aurait pu rencontrer lors d'un voyage scolaire ou lors de son tour du monde en solitaire. S'il avait été un sorcier, il était sûr qu'elle aurait accepté de l'épouser lui et non un suceur de sang blafard et déjà mort. Antoine voulait les faire payer. Tous. Pourquoi aurait-il dû être le seul à souffrir ? Le sang tapa plus fortement contre ses tempes, brouillant sa vision. Sa main se porta instinctivement vers l'intérieur de sa cape où il gardait précieusement un petit poignard. Un sorcier ne s'attendait jamais à faire face à une arme moldue. C'était leur plus grande faiblesse. La colère d'Antoine criait vengeance. Il voulait que quelqu'un paie pour ses douleurs passées. Pour sa famille brisée. Pour son enfance perdue. Pour...

Un bruit sourd accompagné d'un choc contre ses jambes le ramena à la réalité. Un ballon venait de lui rentrer dedans. Lâchant le poignard qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir agrippé, il ramassa la balle et regarda songeusement autour de lui. Que faisait cet objet typiquement moldu sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Remarquant les regards des sorciers autour de lui et les chuchotements qui les accompagnaient, il comprit qu'ils se posaient la même question que lui, bien que moins discrètement. Le jour où les sorciers anglais accepteraient les moldus n'était toujours pas prêt d'arriver. Sans parler des Cracmols...

Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années apparut devant lui, rouge de sueur et de gêne.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, j'ai raté mon dribble…

\- C'est ton ballon ?

L'enfant, blond comme les blés et légèrement potelé, acquiesça.

\- Où sont tes parents ? demanda Antoine, curieux.

Le gamin haussa les épaules.

\- Ils peuvent pas venir ici. C'est le Professeur Londubat qui m'accompagne pour acheter ma baguette magique… Mais là il est avec une fille et il m'a dit de jouer en l'attendant.

\- Oh ! Tu vas entrer à Poudlard alors ?

Le petit blond hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Mais qu'avaient donc ces enfants à bouger sans cesse leur tête au lieu de répondre à haute et intelligible voix ?

\- Tu veux que je te dise un petit secret ? Mais il ne faudra le dire à personne, d'accord ?

\- Croix de bois croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer ! jura l'enfant, avant de le regarder d'un oeil inquiet. Est-ce que je dois cracher dans ma main pour que ce soit un vrai serment ?

Antoine blanchit.

\- Non, non, vraiment aucune utilité ! Je te crois !

S'agenouillant pour être à la hauteur du gamin, il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

\- Moi aussi je serai à Poudlard à la rentrée...

Puis il se redressa et posa la balle au sol devant ses pieds. Le petit garçon lui fit un sourire de connivence avant de se mettre à courir et à lever la main pour lui faire signe qu'il était démarqué. Antoine lui adressa une passe parfaitement ajustée et l'enfant disparut au milieu des passants en lui criant un merci qui se perdit dans le vent.

Le jeune druide le regarda disparaître, songeur. Il avait toujours aimé les enfants… Ceux qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Azenor auraient été parfait. Le premier aurait eu son intelligence acérée et le charme de sa mère et le second aurait eu la douceur de la jeune femme et l'opiniâtreté de son père. Ou alors deux filles. Peu importe, il aurait été heureux quel que soit le sexe de son enfant, tant qu'il aurait le pu bercer dans ses bras. Oui… Une belle famille unie. Voilà ce que la vie aurait dû lui donner.

Au lieu de cela, il avait fallu qu'il fomente l'assassinat de l'ancien concierge de Poudlard (pas que ça l'ait gêné, mais bon, c'était fatiguant de devoir penser à tout pour ne pas paraître suspect...) pour pouvoir entrer dans le château, ce qui avait été fait dans le courant de l'année, vers la fin novembre.

Profitant du soleil qui le berçait, Antoine s'installa à la terrasse de Fortarôme et commanda une glace avec des goûts étranges avant de se plonger dans ses souvenirs…

* * *

Lorsqu'il était arrivé la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, plus d'un an auparavant, il s'était d'abord occupé de trouver une petite chambre à louer au Chaudron Baveur avant de partir à l'aventure. La chance lui avait souri au détour d'une conversation qu'il avait surpris entre deux jeunes femmes, l'une d'une rousseur à faire pâlir de jalousie les sorcières de Salem et l'autre blonde avec des boucles d'oreille en forme de radis. Marchant doucement, il avait failli les doubler dans la rue avant d'entendre qu'elles parlaient de Poudlard, la rousse ayant au moins un de ces enfants y étudiant. D'après ce qu'Antoine avait compris. Toujours était-il qu'elles discutaient de la colle d'un neveu, qu'il avait passé avec le concierge. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient fini par conclure que c'était bien qu'ils perpétuent cette "coutume" d'avoir un Cracmol comme concierge parce qu'il n'y avait pas énormément de travail pour eux ailleurs.

Antoine avait alors su ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Tuer le concierge et se faire embaucher à sa place. Simple.

Et simple, ça l'avait été. Il avait attendu une des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard de l'année, information qu'il avait glanée en posant la question à la tenante du Chaudron Baveur et, en attendant la date, il avait déménagé et s'était fait embaucher comme serveur aux Trois Balais. Lorsque le propriétaire lui avait dit que les professeurs ainsi que le jeune concierge, venaient souvent se désaltérer à la taverne pendant la sortie des élèves, il avait failli oublier toute retenue et sauter de joie. Préparer un poison mortel et lent n'avait représenté que peu de challenge pour lui, après tout, il n'y avait nul besoin de potions pour cela. Les Moldus s'en sortaient parfaitement depuis des siècles.

Le concierge de Poudlard était donc mort presque une semaine après la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et personne ne fit le lien avec le nouveau serveur des Trois Balais. La conclusion de l'affaire, "mort par arrêt cardiaque", avait fait pouffer de rire Antoine. Comme si l'on pouvait mourir d'autre chose.

Quelques jours à peine après cette mort, une annonce paraissait dans _La Gazette_ et dans le _Chicaneur_ , où Poudlard recherchait un concierge disponible le plus rapidement possible. Il avait donc posé sa démission à la taverne et, article en main, avait attendu devant Poudlard qu'un Professeur daigne lui ouvrir.

Deux jours plus tard, il avait commencé. Et la chance avait continué de lui sourire.

Le mur de granit rose se trouvait bien dans son bureau. Juste face à lui.

* * *

Antoine Wiertz observa les enfants qui faisaient leurs premières emplettes de sorciers en herbe autour de lui. Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé aujourd'hui, mais pour une fois le monde ne le dérangeait pas. Il détaillait chaque gamin, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer lequel mériterait sa confiance et son aide. Y avait-il parmi eux les quatre petits Cracmols qui intégreraient Poudlard à la rentrée ?

Il avait travaillé si dur pour en arriver là… Antoine avait l'impression de pouvoir toucher du bout des doigts sa réussite et le pouvoir qui en découlerait. Oui, il avait beau avoir passé à peine un peu plus d'un an comme Concierge à Poudlard, le druide avait enrichi son savoir et incité le Directeur et le Ministère à de nombreux changements.

Antoine allait faire quatre heureux dans l'Angleterre magique. Il prendrait le temps de les observer, de les analyser, de les connaître et même de les apprécier s'il le fallait. Avant de tout leur reprendre. Pour les détruire. Ils ne seraient après tout que des dommages collatéraux. Et, pour une fois, son objectif ne nécessiterait pas leur mort. Seulement un peu de sang qu'ils offriraient de leur plein gré (avec un peu de chance). Son plan était si bien ficelé qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait mal tourner.

La seule ombre au tableau était Gabriel Flores. Ce petit druide de malheur allait arriver à Poudlard en septembre. Heureusement qu'il avait déjà pris des précautions pour que le jeune homme ne trouve pas la pierre cachée au pied du mur rose. Enfin, pour peu qu'il connaisse son existence, ce qui n'était pas prouvé. Mais Antoine préférait prendre les devants. Il ne ferait pas l'erreur de sous-estimer l'intelligence de son ancien allié.

Oui, Antoine avait bien travaillé durant le temps qui lui avait été imparti. Il avait rencontré en la personne du Directeur une âme malléable qu'il avait pris plaisir à manipuler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Etre trop gentil n'était jamais bon signe dans la sphère politique. Dès sa première semaine dans l'école il avait commencé à fouiner dans le château, découvrant certains passages secrets qui s'ouvraient sans utiliser la magie. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à étudier le mur de granit rose et les notes qu'il avait eu le temps de prendre à propos du grimoire quasiment incompréhensible de Myrddin. Le mur semblait lui chantonner une mélodie inaudible, louant le pouvoir et la magie. Un murmure qui aurait pu le rendre fou s'il ne l'avait pas déjà été. Le morceau de la prophétie tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

… _rejoint les quatre anciens, le sang de Myrddin se ranimera. Alors, des profondeurs émergera la clé…_

* * *

Installé à Poudlard depuis quelques mois, il en avait déduit que les quatre anciens étaient sûrement les Fondateurs. Mais qui devait les rejoindre ? De quelles profondeurs parlait la prophétie ? Et une clé... ? Etait-ce à prendre au sens littéral ?

Antoine avait été prêt à se frapper la tête contre son bureau tant le nombre de questions auxquelles il faisait face ne cessait de grandir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il observe plus attentivement le granit rose. Cinq anfractuosités se détachaient du mur, trop régulières pour être naturelles. Quatre étaient parfaitement similaires, de la taille d'un poing et une autre était légèrement plus petite, plus ronde aussi. De la taille d'une pierre...

Et Antoine s'était senti bête. Comment avait-il pu rater ça ?

La pierre… Il était sûr d'avoir vu ça quelque part dans ses notes. Il avait frénétiquement feuilleté ses pattes de mouche avant de tomber sur la traduction qu'il avait entamée à l'aide de Gabriel.

 _Caché yeux, protégé Magie, se cache violette cailloux qui ouvrira Rose portail._

La dernière partie n'était pas très claire (ni la première d'ailleurs, les runes de Myrddin ne connaissaient pas les pronoms), mais à la lumière de ce qu'il venait de découvrir, Antoine en était devenu certain. La pierre violette ouvrait le mur de granit. Et le seul endroit protégé qui lui venait à l'esprit était au pied du mur lui-même.

Il avait attendu la sortie suivante à Pré-Au-Lard pour que Poudlard soit vide et il avait creusé au pied du château. Il avait trouvé la pierre vers le milieu de l'après-midi, dans une cavité surmontée d'une rune d'avertissement. Antoine avait haussé les épaules. Qui de nos jours croyait encore à ça ?

Fort de cette nouvelle trouvaille, il avait apposé la pierre contre le mur, assorti avec un peu de son sang… Mais rien ne s'était passé. Le druide avait été déçu pendant plusieurs secondes, mais il s'attendait à cet échec. Il restait quatre anfractuosités dans le granit. Elles devaient bien servir à quelque chose…

Alors Antoine avait réfléchi. Il s'était replongé dans ses notes, avait étudié le mur, analysé la pierre et marmonné dans une barbe naissante. Avant de se décider à tenter une expérience. Il avait toujours eu une bonne intuition, pourquoi celle-ci serait-elle mauvaise ?

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il commença à abreuver en toute discrétion le Directeur d'une possible intégration de plusieurs Cracmols (pourquoi pas quatre ? C'était un bon chiffre quatre… Comme les quatre Maisons de Poudlard !) à la rentrée. Le Directeur avait d'abord ri, puis l'idée avait fait son chemin.

Anonymement, Antoine avait commencé à envoyer des lettres au Ministère, vantant l'image d'ouverture et d'acceptation que renverrait l'Angleterre sorcière en intégrant des Cracmols à Poudlard… Les autres pays du monde ne pourraient qu'être jaloux de cette avancée spectaculaire !

Bref, à force de compliments et avec le Directeur dans la poche, le Ministère n'avait opposé quasiment aucune résistance et à la mi-mai 2018, une bourse pour la première année à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard était accordée pour quatre Cracmols. Le choix du nombre avait été simple. C'était les seuls Cracmols qui auraient 11 ans à la rentrée. N'étaient-ils que quatre cette année-là ou les autres avaient-ils mystérieusement disparu de tout registre ? Personne ne le sut.

Toujours était-il qu'une lettre fut envoyée à chacun de ces enfants. Antoine se fit un devoir de retenir chacun de leurs noms.

 _Eric Upwood._

 _Daralis Braeden Kestrel._

 _Ispahan Callum Rosier._

 _Erin Shields._

Dans quelques mois, ces enfants recevraient leur lettre d'admission à Poudlard ainsi que leur bourse. Dans un peu plus d'une année, ces élèves seraient ses pantins. Des marionnettes qui lui offriraient leur sang pour qu'il puisse ouvrir ce foutu mur et accéder à ce qui était derrière. Car Antoine en était désormais certain. Tout ce qu'il avait cherché sa vie durant se trouvait là, à seulement quelques pas de lui mais totalement inaccessible.

C'en était à devenir fou.


	7. VII Ce n'est que partie remise

HeeellloOooO les petits pains d'épices !

On se retrouve après un long moment pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire (boulot, déménagement à préparer, 3h de transports par jour toussatoussa), intitulé "Ce n'est que partie remise". Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser un petit mot ou à passer voir nos autres histoires.

On vous adore !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Ce n'est que partie remise**

* * *

Il était là.

Antoine, accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de son bureau, regardait d'un oeil suspicieux le jeune homme qui allait seconder le professeur Binns pendant cette nouvelle année scolaire.

Gabriel Flores.

Oh, il savait qu'il allait finir par débarquer. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce voleur de grimoire venait à Poudlard pour le simple plaisir de le provoquer. Après tout, que pouvait faire un Cracmol face à un sorcier ? Antoine fut secoué d'un rire diabolique. Il avait une solution toute trouvée à ce problème. Les sorciers étaient si naïfs parfois qu'ils en oubliaient un peu facilement que les Moldus étaient très inventifs quand il s'agissait de s'entretuer, en particulier à distance. Antoine caressa l'arme à feu glissée à sa ceinture et dissimulée par un pull ample. Il ne la quitterait plus.

A ceux qui lui auraient dit que cette arme ne risquait pas de fonctionner à Poudlard, il aurait répondu que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle arme. Elle avait été minutieusement modifiée pour que les mécanismes moldus soient déclenchés semi-magiquement une fois la gâchette enclenchée. Un bijou de technologie qui lui avait valu une petite fortune. Celle qu'il avait tirée de la vente de la maison familiale de Skirioù-Druidhean et du maigre contenu du coffre de ses parents disparus chez Gringotts.

Antoine vit le Directeur venir à la rencontre de Gabriel et lui serrer la main avec un grand sourire. Quel nigaud celui-là aussi… Un rictus satisfait tordit la bouche du Concierge. Grâce à sa naïveté, il avait infiltré Poudlard, avait réussi à y faire intégrer les Cracmols qui lui permettraient de découvrir et d'accomplir la prophétie de Myrddin et, cerise imprévue sur le gâteau, Gabriel débarquait. Il allait pouvoir lui reprendre son grimoire ou au moins lui faire cracher le morceau sur son emplacement. Décidément, il avait bien réussi son coup.

* * *

Le festin de la rentrée s'annonçait aussi grandiose que d'habitude. Antoine supervisait les opérations de mise en place aux cuisines et des dortoirs des nouveaux élèves, aux côtés de ce gros balourd naïf et trop gentil de Hagrid.

Depuis que Gabriel était arrivé la veille, Antoine n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le croiser mais il avait commencé à être attentif à prendre encore plus de précautions en fermant son bureau et ses appartements. Il avait également ajouté des détecteurs de présence aux abords des portes, les rendant particulièrement sensibles aux émissions magiques du nouvel enseignant d'Histoire de la Magie. Il ne devait prendre aucun risque, surtout maintenant que les quatre petits Cracmols allaient débarquer à Poudlard.

Il allait devoir la jouer fine avec eux. Gagner leur confiance. Les soutenir quand les autres élèves ne manqueraient pas de leur faire sentir qu'ils n'étaient pas à leur place ici. Malgré la fin de la guerre, Antoine savait que les préjugés étaient tenaces, surtout dans les familles qui avaient subi le retour de bâton à la chute de leur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors il les protégerait, les inviterait à prendre le thé, leur donnerait moins de retenues qu'aux autres. Pour mieux les piéger dans les mailles de son filet.

Antoine regarda autour de lui. La Grande Salle brillait de mille feux. Les Elfes de Maison connaissaient leur travail et ne laissaient rien au hasard. Après tout, c'était à cela qu'ils servaient, se dit-il.

Erfan Koumba, professeur de Métamorphose et directeur de la maison jaune et noire, entra dans la pièce, paré de ses vêtements colorés et d'un sourire éclatant, qu'Antoine lui rendit.

\- Tout se passe bien ?

\- Excellemment, comme tu peux le voir.

\- Bon, il est temps de mettre en place les banderoles et les bougies alors.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître le blason de Poudlard au-dessus de la table des Professeurs et des milliers de bougies s'envolèrent d'un coin de la pièce pour emplir d'une magnifique lumière la Grande Salle, dont le plafond reflettait merveilleusement les couleurs roses et bleues du coucher de soleil. Les élèves n'allaient pas tarder.

Antoine, après avoir donné deux ou trois instructions à l'Elfe en charge de la gestion des bagages, se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle pour y laisser entrer les élèves des années supérieures, qui débarquaient les uns après les autres des voitures tirées par les Sombrals, afin qu'ils s'installent dans l'attente de la Cérémonie de Répartition. Les professeurs eux aussi commençaient à s'asseoir à leur table et Antoine le vit entrer, fier comme un hippogriffe. Gabriel lui adressa un coucou provocateur de la main. Rien ne devait transparaître de leur rivalité, au risque de mettre la puce à l'oreille du Directeur.

Le Concierge alla lui-même s'asseoir à sa place, juste à côté du nouvel enseignant, comme par hasard. Il fixa son verre de jus de citrouille tout en tâtant sa poche intérieure pour s'assurer que son arme était toujours là, histoire de se rassurer. C'est à ce moment précis que la file des nouveaux élèves s'avança dans la Grande Salle, guidée par Neville Londubat. Antoine allait enfin voir à quoi ils ressemblaient…

* * *

Les petits Cracmols s'avéraient être d'une naïveté encore plus grande qu'Antoine ne l'avait espéré. Ils avaient en lui une confiance aveugle, surtout la petite Erin Shields. C'était majoritairement grâce à elle et à sa maladresse incroyable qu'il avait pu jouer au justicier et se faire bien voir par les quatre enfants. Les trois autres l'adoraient, bien que des conflits n'aient pas tardé à éclater dans le petit groupe. A cause de ces décérébrés de Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley, bien entendu. Il avait fallu qu'ils s'acoquinent avec ces rejetons de sauveurs de l'humanité.

Heureusement pour Antoine, Daralis Kestrel détestait clairement la jeune Potter et cette animosité permettait au Concierge de garder son emprise sur les enfants. Après tout, quand tout va trop bien, on n'a plus besoin d'aide n'est-ce pas ?

Bon an, mal an, tout se passait plutôt bien pour Antoine, même si Gabriel ralentissait sensiblement ses recherches. Il le surveillait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de ne même pas pouvoir aller de son bureau à ses appartements sans le croiser.

Noël arrivait à grand pas. Il fallait songer aux cadeaux à offrir aux Cracmols, histoire de les avoir encore plus dans la poche et si possible de les surveiller d'encore plus près. Antoine sentait qu'ils commençaient à fouiller un peu trop pour leur propre bien. Et pour celui de ses affaires à lui.

Après des semaines de recherches infructueuses, il avait fini par recontacter l'artimage qui lui avait vendu son arme à feu. Il lui avait fait part de son problème et ils avaient trouvé ensemble une solution. Un bracelet magique de protection, qui ressemblait énormément à celui qu'Antoine portait au sein de _Kelc'h_ : un fin bracelet sur lequel était monté un petit fragment de granite rose. Antoine avait fait attention à bien personnaliser le bracelet de chaque petit Cracmol, en fonction des couleurs de leurs Maisons à Poudlard.

Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout. Les bracelets qu'il leur offrirait ne se contenteraient pas de leur procurer une protection contre les sorts mineurs. Ils seraient surtout équipés de traceurs magiques qui permettrait à Antoine de savoir en permanence dans quel secteur du Château se trouvaient les enfants grâce à une connexion avec son propre bracelet. Si seulement il avait pu trouver une astuce dans ce genre pour Gabriel…

* * *

Antoine était de moins en moins serein depuis quelques semaines. Il n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe lorsqu'il avait surpris les petits Cracmols en train d'inspecter le mur de granite rose et en particulier y découvrir là où il avait trouvé la pierre qui permettait probablement de décoder le grimoire de Myrddin. Les enfants l'avaient croisé et, pour ne pas qu'ils se doutent qu'il les espionnait, il leur avait fait croire qu'il était en train de ramasser des champignons. Sans panier. Il n'avait pas été très malin sur ce coup-là et cela l'angoissait terriblement. Pour se rassurer et rassurer Daralis, Erin, Eric et Ispahan, il les avait invité à manger une omelette aux champignons, soi-disant ramassés le jour de leur rencontre inopinée dans le parc. Tous n'étaient pas venus mais Antoine espérait que la supercherie avait fonctionné malgré tout.

Le temps était compté à présent et il devait absolument tromper les enfants encore un peu, un tout petit peu. Il avait trouvé dans l'histoire de Myrddin que le solstice d'été revêtait une importance capitale aux yeux de l'enchanteur et en avait déduit que si quelque chose devait se passer sur le mur, ce serait à cette date-là. Il lui fallait donc à tout prix trouver un moyen de les attirer dans son bureau pour l'occasion.

Tout s'accéléra lorsque Daralis déroba le grimoire de Myrddin à Gabriel. Antoine détruisit la moitié de son bureau de rage en apprenant que cette gamine avait réussi là où il avait échoué. Le pire, c'est que malgré les bracelets, il n'arrivait pas à savoir où elle avait pu cacher le fruit de son larcin. C'était comme si elle avait disparu pendant une heure et était réapparue dans son dortoir. Antoine commençait à vouloir sérieusement leur régler leur compte à ces petites fouines, mais il fallait qu'il les garde en vie assez longtemps pour pouvoir s'en servir.

Bien entendu, Gabriel le soupçonna d'être coupable du vol, soupçon vite écarté car Antoine se trouvait à ce moment-là en réunion avec le directeur, le directeur-adjoint et les responsables de chaque Maison, en vue de la rentrée suivante. Antoine se garda bien de lui avouer qui était responsable de la disparition de cet ouvrage si précieux.

Ce solstice serait la clé de tous ses problèmes. Il pourrait menacer les enfants pour qu'ils déclenchent le mur pour lui, mais aussi pour récupérer le grimoire. Il n'aurait plus qu'à tuer Gabriel, voire les enfants s'il lui en venait l'envie, avant de s'enfuir pour continuer son ascension vers le pouvoir.

* * *

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Il avait oublié un détail, un tout petit détail. Qui avait pris la forme d'une boule de poils verte. Sans cette bestiole, personne n'aurait volé à la rescousse des jeunes Cracmols et il aurait pu mener sa mission à bien.

Antoine fut réveillé une fois de plus par son compagnon de cellule. Comme d'habitude, celui-ci commençait sa journée en se tapant la tête sur le mur capitonné avec une telle force qu'il rebondissait systématiquement dans son lit, le faisant grincer.

Antoine grogna et se retourna en collant son oreiller sur ses deux oreilles, espérant atténuer le vacarme et se rendormir, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Cet homme était fou. Pourquoi avait-il été enfermé avec ce malade alors qu'il était parfaitement sain d'esprit ? C'était incompréhensible.

Il aurait préféré une cellule pour lui tout seul mais apparemment il s'agissait d'une nouvelle politique carcérale d'Azkaban, afin d'assurer un contact social privilégié entre les différents détenus et éviter qu'ils ne dépérissent trop rapidement. Antoine était secrètement persuadé qu'ils ne faisaient ça que dans le but de les pousser à s'entretuer pour baisser la densité des prisonniers dans l'aile réservée aux fous furieux. Il aurait atterri chez les tueurs en série, au bout du couloir, après les deux ou trois grilles en fer imperméable à la magie, si on avait découvert de combien de meurtres il était réellement coupable. Eux au moins avaient une cellule chacun. Mais ils n'avaient pas le droit aux sorties et Antoine préférait partager sa chambre. Cela lui permettait de mettre le nez dehors, de préparer son évasion et puis quand l'Autre était dans un bon jour, ils pouvaient discuter.

Il l'appelait l'Autre parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été présentés et qu'il ne parlait de lui qu'à la troisième personne du pluriel, comme si une dizaine de personnes au moins cohabitaient dans son esprit. Comme si plusieurs âmes s'étaient réincarnées en même temps dans le même corps sans se concerter. Pas étonnant qu'il essaye de les faire taire tous les matins, elles devaient aussi l'empêcher de dormir.

La crise de son colocataire durant un peu trop longtemps à son goût, Antoine commença à perdre patience. Il allait se retourner pour lui balancer son traversin au visage quand l'Autre se figea, les yeux et les bras levés vers le plafond, se mettant à hurler.

\- Myrddin, non !

Antoine se figea. Ce n'était pas possible. L'une des âmes habitant l'esprit de l'Autre serait-elle…

\- Je t'en conjure. Moi, Morgane, je m'oppose à tes desseins et refuse de m'y soumettre. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te nuire. Jamais tu ne parviendras à tes fins, tu m'entends ? Jamais !

\- A quoi vas-tu t'opposer Morgane ? Tu es coincée dans le corps de ce malade, répondit Antoine, qui ne voulait pas risquer de manquer une conversation avec la femme qui avait arrêté le génie qu'était Myrddin dans son ascension vers la gloire et la puissance. Une femme dangereuse.

L'Autre baissa les yeux et fixa Antoine au plus profond de son âme, d'un regard intense qui ne lui appartenait pas. Ses iris avaient viré du marron au bleu profond et ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées à l'extrême, comme pour ne rien rater de la scène.

\- Vous, fit l'Autre d'une voix gutturale. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion dont la chute était prévue depuis la nuit des temps. Je vous écraserai. Même si pour cela je devais me ressusciter des milliers de fois pour pouvoir vous atteindre.

\- Je voudrais bien vous y voir. Dans ce corps misérable, vous ne pourriez pas vous blesser vous-même.

\- Oh, je peux faire beaucoup en attendant. Je peux vous torturer par les mots.

\- Ouais, une heure toutes les trois semaines, quand c'est votre tour de garde dans la salle de pilotage de votre corps zinzin.

L'Autre éclata d'un rire d'outre-tombe, qui aurait glacé le sang de n'importe quelle personne un minimum saine d'esprit, et qui laissa Antoine de marbre.

\- Détrompez-vous. Je pourrais vous parler des heures durant de votre père. Il vous a rendu malheureux. Cela dit vous savez pertinemment que la mort de votre mère était entièrement de votre faute. Et celle de votre père aussi, de manière encore plus directe. Vous n'avez jamais pu faire autrement que de tuer toutes les personnes qui s'intéressaient à vous de près ou de loin.

\- Ne parlez pas de ma mère comme ça, grogna Antoine, comme un chien acculé prêt à mordre.

\- Oh, j'en parlerai comme je veux. Peut-être aurait-elle dû faire en sorte de vous éliminer lorsque vous étiez tout petit, comme je le lui ai conseillé lorsque j'ai possédé votre grand-mère, alors que vous étiez encore un petit tas informe dans son ventre. Après ça, j'ai fait en sorte que les parents de Tom déménagent près de chez vous, mais le pauvre petit n'a pas fait long feu. C'est bien dommage. Peut-être que s'il avait vécu plus longtemps, vous ne seriez pas devenu un monstre…

\- Laissez Tom en dehors de tout ça, il n'a pas mérité ce qui lui est arrivé !

\- Je parle de qui je veux. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. J'existe depuis des millénaires, et vous n'êtes à mes yeux qu'un petit grain de sable insignifiant qu'il me suffit d'épousseter pour que le monde puisse retrouver sa marche normale. Vous n'êtes rien, Antoine Wiertz. Et je vais vous écraser.

\- Rien ! Je ne suis pas rien !

Antoine se rua sans réfléchir sur le corps rabougri de son compagnon de cellule. Il saisit son cou entre ses mains crispées. Morgane plongea le regard de l'Autre dans celui d'Antoine, un sourire extatique plaqué sur le visage. Antoine le colla contre le mur et serra encore plus fort. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette provocation. Pas après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées pour en arriver là.

L'Autre étouffait et son visage devenait de plus en plus sombre, légèrement bleuté, mais ce sourire qu'Antoine abhorrait ne quittait pas les lèvres violettes de leur propriétaire. L'Autre se débattit et fut saisi de convulsions mais Antoine tint bon, il ne devait pas lâcher. Il espéra de toute son âme que personne n'ouvrirait la porte de la cellule avant qu'il n'ait terminé son œuvre.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité, les convulsions s'espacèrent. Antoine attendit qu'elles cessent tout à fait pour relâcher son étreinte mortelle. Il lâcha le cou décharné de l'Autre. Le corps sans vie s'affala sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon, au pied du mur.

Les yeux grands ouverts du cadavre virèrent au marron et son sourire s'estompa.

Antoine s'en détourna et s'assit sur son lit, épuisé. Il reprit son souffle. Un mouvement dans le coin de son champ de vision attira son regard vers le mur contre lequel il avait étranglé son codétenu.

Une inscription était en train d'apparaître. Un message de Morgane. Ou plutôt une promesse.

« Ce n'est que partie remise… »


End file.
